


Hyrule in Time

by ecstaticlife



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hardcore, Hyrule - Freeform, Impa - Freeform, King of Hyrule - Freeform, M/M, Moblin - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Sheikah, Size Kink, Smell, Smut, Stink, Sweat, Visceral, cum, dirty - Freeform, excerpt, experimenting, loving, new, new longform story, original - Freeform, playful, raunchy, royal guard, sensory, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstaticlife/pseuds/ecstaticlife
Summary: A longform story based in the Zelda universe. New legend, unknown timeline. Hyrule Castle surrounded by provinces to the N, S, E, W. Ganondorf and the Gerudos have slowly been expanding their influence from the desert.Existing characters (so far): Ganon, Link, Zelda, Impa, Postman. New characters: King Rhemus of Hyrule, Marlo - Captain of Hyrule Guard, Mord the Moblin, Riven the Turncoat, Brehta - Gerudo Captain, Tarret - ???.I'm transgender so i'm going to be exploring gender but in terms of themes, this story is capital G gay. I just..love dick.Mild violence (more for plot purposes so far). Romance and affection. Piss play, piggy play, doms/subs, toys.Comments and bookmarks welcome, plenty more to come!
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Rhemus, Mord/Perry the Postman, Rhemus/Marlo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Just Appearances

He could feel and almost smell the musk of his balls beneath his loincloth. Switching his leg, Ganondorf grunted, causing the Gerudo assigned as his guard to salute and run off to fetch the prisoner. It was hot, unbearably so, on the sand. The sky overhead was clear, the sun a white hole in it. He was standing at the edge of a Gerudo outpost, telescope in hand. When he was no longer being watched he used the other hand to rub under his balls for a few seconds, slow at first, then more vigorously once the sweat worked itself onto his fingers. A small grunt - almost a sigh - escaped him as he pressed into that dense and thick but warm pleasure center, relieving himself of the itch and stick of his sweaty undercarriage.  
He had done this in front of his women many times - had no problem with it - but had been agitated after the guard shared the latest word from the barracks attached to the Gerudo outpost two miles south. Link. Captured by his captain and being carried here in a locked barrel at that very moment. Ganondorf’s heart thudded when he heard those words and it did so again now at the thought. Finally. This bratty, chaotic little twerp - this orphaned, childish, endlessly lucky fairy boy was his to do with as he pleased. The thudding of his heart felt like fear, almost. He laughed at the thought. No, the boy was his. There was no way he was going to wriggle out of his grasp this time.

The King was upset. Doing his best not to show it, as a good king should, he fought to relax the grimace working its way down his face.   
“You’re sure?”   
“Certainly. He was seen sneaking into the outpost, and he has not been seen coming out . We have no reason to believe he wasn’t captured.”   
The Sheikah informant’s eyes were covered by the light of her cowl but she was looking intently at him. Her figure was hidden behind a shawl clasped together with the symbol of the Sheikah, in gold. This one is different, he thought. She is hiding something. They all are, with their secrecy and hidden plans within plans, but her especially.   
“Very well. Speak with my guard captain on the way out and he will arrange your payment. What is your name?”  
For a second it looked like she smiled, but she suppressed it quickly. “Your highness knows the Sheikah do not share personal details. We are here to serve the people of Hyrule.”  
“Am I not the people?”  
Another smile, more obvious this time. “Of course, your majesty. Serving you is how we best serve the people. I am simply not worthy of your majesty’s attention. My life is for the Sheikah. Anything else is simply a distraction.”  
Her words nudged him into the awareness that he was, indeed, distracting himself instead of dealing with the matter at hand. He bridled at being so subtly chastened but was taken, more, with the effect her words had on his mood. She was interesting. It uplifted him. But he had work to do.   
“I understand. Thank you for your time, you may go.”  
As she turned to leave he felt a strange compulsion rise up in his chest and said “Wait. Turn around.”  
She did, obediently, the same way any Sheikah would.   
“Please remove your shawl.”   
She hesitated. “Your majesty?”  
The compulsion had settled under his tongue and pushed his words out slowly and forcefully.   
“Remove your shawl. I have need of your appearance.”  
She lowered her head. “Your majesty, you honour me with your words, but doing so would set me apart from my sisters. I have need of their...I have need of them.”   
King Rhemus of Hyrule spread his legs so that they spilled over the seat of his throne. The dense, red fur of his robe fell to the side. Outlined amidst the white of his leggings was the shape of his manhood, not hard but still straining against the fabric. He saw her look at it and felt it throb in response.   
“I will speak with them. Remove your shawl so that I may understand who the Sheikah are.”  
She looked again to his crotch, the audacity of it, her king, displaying himself like this to her. For her. She felt hot all over and was unable to make sense of it. She did what he asked. Hesitating only for a moment when she felt the cool touch of her clasp, she unhooked its parts and let the shawl sink to the ground in a flutter. As it did, she smiled at him.   
The Sheikah were known for the iridescence of their uniforms. Light played off the material in fascinating ways, altering the colour from deep purple to navy, or seeming to. Rhemus appreciated the soft light falling from the stained glass windows onto her bodysuit, which highlighted the small curve of her breasts. Her hips were as wide as her stance was assured. She did not try to hide. She continued to look from his eyes to his growing erection, and back again. “Good,” he murmured. “It’s best that you listen to me.” His hand came to rest on the upper half of his penis, the palm of his hand pressing into the head. He sighed.   
“You may go. Leave the shawl with me.”   
She paused for only a second - recalibrating - before turning again to walk from the room. She kept her head down, but he knew that she was confused.   
So was he, if he was being honest with himself. His curiosity towards the Sheikah had always been present but never this urgent. He had been overcome with the desire to see her body, and surprised himself by telling her to remove her shawl. It was as if the voice were not his own, though he did relish in the sight of her. What was this change within him? He was still distracted with the idea that something about her was different but - and this was a train of thought he was used to following - he had work to do. But the smile she flashed at him lodged itself into his mind’s eye. It was only when she crossed the threshold out of the throne room and started down the steps, the light of the afternoon sun shimmering off the big, round shape of her ass, did he realize that right before she turned to leave she, too, had an erection. 

He was a soldier - trained to suppress emotion at the slightest provocation in order to prioritize the King’s safety. It had simply been this way since he was young, when he first started training in the city’s guard. Emotion was to be ridden, like a wave. An equilibrium of thought and emotion allowed the soldier to act with clarity and precision. Marlo - captain of His Majesty’s Royal Guard - was not used to being overcome with emotion.  
He could sense that something about their interaction had been strange. Standing at the doorway to the hall, he was too far to hear what his king had said to the Sheikah but he had seen her shawl come off and remain on the ground where it fell even as she turned around and began walking towards him. It was when she was halfway to him that he noticed the soft bulge between the rounded edges of her thighs. Shocked, confused, he regained his composure as she - he? - made her way to him. Two steps down from the doorway leading into the hall he lifted his chin in a gesture of acknowledgment and she stopped.  
“Are you the guard I am to speak with about my payment?”  
Her tone was peremptory but he could tell she was shaken by her experience with His Majesty. As she had walked over he had studied - head down but eyes up, searching - the shape of her body as it rose and fall, shifting proportions with each graceful step, but he was trained enough to keep his eyes on her own now that she was in front of him, distracting as her presence was. He let his eyes flick down to the nape of her belly for a moment before flitting them back up. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking.  
“That is me. Your payment is being held in the guardroom just outside the perimeter of the castle. You may pick it up there.”  
She was not listening, her gaze was turned back towards the throne room. He took his opportunity to look down at her crotch, taking in the sight of the bulging erection she carried. It looked like it was straining against the fabric of her bodysuit. Next, hungrily, suddenly consumed, he looked to her torso, to the roundness of her breasts, and in that moment, drinking in the sight of her, he felt his heart drop and his own member begin to engorge itself under his tunic. She looked back at him just as his eyes lifted again to meet hers.  
“Thank you,” she said, clearly still distracted. “He is different than I imagined.”  
Marlo looked in at the King - broad-chested, white-haired, but with a young, handsome face - and nodded, slowly.   
“We are grateful for His Majesty’s guidance in all things.”   
She looked at him, seeming to notice him for the first time. She glanced down at the sight of the tent that had risen under his tunic and smiled. She took a step towards him and his eyes flared with indecision and fear. She paused, keeping her eyes locked on his, and took another step, slowly, until the plump shape of her bulge was inches from his own swollen pride.   
“Thank you again” she said as she turned, brushing her penis against his, and walked down the steps towards the guardroom.   
His cock began pumping out cum before he even realized what was happening. Sighing, grunting, he bent over slightly to hide the sight as the semen worked its way rhythmically from the base of his balls into the tight, dark space of his tunic.   
It was sticky and wet and not a feeling he was used to, not something he had felt since his teenage years, playing with the other boys in the barracks, or in the hay behind one of the more playful city girl’s homes. He was unsure of what to do with the mess, his penis was still thick and hard, but he hiked up his tunic to pull the stain away from the eyes of others. He thought to find a replacement guard so that he could change his uniform but in that moment he heard his King call his name and beckon him over.

The heavy purse of rupees jangled from her belt as she made her way outside the castle walls and into the busy streets of Castle Town. More like a city, really. Cobblestones lined five main roads that shot out from the castle walls like spokes on a royal wheel and extended to the gates of the town itself - smaller than the castle walls but still imposing enough to keep Moblins from being any real threat.   
Between the cobblestone roads there were marketplaces, stone houses piled on top of one another; small gardens tucked between them; riverways and bridges connecting the districts together; and simple dirt paths tracing lines through it all like veins through a body. It was busy - always - and Impa was not pleased to be outside, in daylight, without her shawl.  
Pulling her cowl around her face she turned into an alley not far from the castle walls. It was empty, filled with crates and barrels from the storefronts on either side. She climbed atop the nearest pile to reach an open window above and, once through, closed the window behind her. Inside was a small room with a bed, a table with an oil lamp, and a chamber pot. She had secured this building years ago as a stopover for whichever agent needed it, paying a monthly fee to the store owner next door to check in regularly, contribute signs of use, and maintain its upkeep. In the past it had been used for meetings, to hide hostages, and even - though no Sheikah would ever say this out loud - for affairs.   
That thought brought Impa’s mind back to the throne room, where she had - disguised as an unknown Sheikah agent - given His Majesty King Rhemus the latest information from her network of spies. Tomorrow she would be back at the castle as Impa - chief informant to the throne - longtime advisor to King Rhemus. That he did not see through her disguise was not a blow to the King’s faculties, she thought, but rather a commendation of her own abilities. The Sheikah held on to power by being useful and by acting from the sidelines. To this end, they had concocted hundreds of counterfeits, substitutions, backup plans and contingencies to ensure they remained on the playing board. What they kept absolutely secret were the magical technologies they had unearthed generations ago, doling out what they felt was necessary at any given time in order to ensure their continued primacy. This required, however, a light-handedness that came only from years of training and unswerving loyalty. It also required a certain amount of respect and fear from the populations of Hyrule and the important figures the Sheikah attempted to manipulate. A King of Hyrule forcing them to reveal their secrets was unprecedented and highly unwelcome.  
Pulling down her leggings, Impa sighed as the penis she kept hidden from the world - that she had kept hidden from the world - flopped out. She leaned over the chamber pot and relaxed so that the pressure from her bladder released itself into a steady stream of piss that echoed loudly into the room. How had he known exactly how to unsettle me? Impa had worked with Rhemus for years, had never witnessed him act in such a brazen and unrelenting fashion. He had been a ruler during times of peace - until the recent incursions from the Gerudo Prince - and had thus been gentle with his advisors, his guards, his people. His command that she disrobe in front of him was out of character and - Impa was now clear headed enough to acknowledge - unacceptable.  
Shaking the last few droplets from her member, Impa resolved to probe into the heart of this change. Out of disguise and using the well-worn relationship she had with the King, it would be easy to unmask his motivations. She worked the loose skin back and forth a few times over the head of her penis, affirmed again of her position now that she had a plan of attack. At the same time, her mind sprang to images of the hard outline of King Rhemus’ cock bulging out from his leggings. Her body responded in kind. She stroked the length of her firming manhood, eyes closed, and licked her lips as she remembered King Rhemus’ hungry eyes on her own. Tomorrow, she sighed. I will undress his actions as he undressed me. Her balls pulsed and she fell down onto the bed, penis in hand. 

Mord was not used to being looked at. Moblins seldom were. Their lives consisted mostly of eating, hunting, and looting - pillaging, or guarding whatever their Gerudo captains told them to. They did not mind being told what to do as long as they received a cut of whatever spoils there were. Often, this meant meat, bread, money for their own desires. The riches of a freshly spelunked cavern or a garrison that siphoned tolls from the Hylian travelers attempting to return to their cities. This left them free to their own debauchery on nights in the wide, starry fields of Hylia. Moblins were spread all over Hyrule, but it was Mord’s opinion that those lucky enough to live, eat, and fuck on the plains were the chosen ones.   
Moblins did not discriminate; they fucked anything they could. Their cocks were larger than that of Hylians, on average, thicker, too. Gorons had them beat in that regard but Moblins made up for it with their perversity, their pure and carnal desire to experience primal energy, endlessly. For them, indulgence in this feeling was a way of uniting with the unseen forces that drove them.   
So it was unusual for a line of five Moblins to be standing, naked, for the viewing pleasure of an audience of Hylians. Their Gerudo captains had informed them of a handful of spies they had placed within the ranks of the Hylian guard. These men were Hylian, born and bred - but had been taken from their families by the Gerudo at a young age. Nursed, weaned and raised by the unswerving loyalty of the Gerudo women, they were now undercover agents working to dismantle Rhemus’ lines of power within Castle Town and its affiliated connections. This meant - unfortunately for Mord - that in terms of rank, they were superior to the Moblins. Hence, naked. Hence, at the mercy of these men.   
Mord had not known it until this moment, standing in his glory amidst the fiery torchlight of this encampment, but he was interested in achieving power. He did, in fact, want more than Moblins were allowed. The most they could hope for was to earn a reputation killing and dismembering the Hylian guards, members of the elusive Sheikah, or - Darkness be praised - the Brat himself. This would deliver them unto bragging rights and an easier access to resources but not much else. The life of a Moblin was not - thought Mord, with a touch of resentment - the life of someone who could change with the wind.   
One of the Hylians was especially drunk. He lifted himself, with some trouble, off his seat and pointed at the Moblins arranged for their amusement.   
“Gods! Their peckers really are huge!”  
The others laughed. He hiccuped, took another swig, and continued.   
“You there!” he said, pointing to the unamused Moblin beside Mord. “Give us a show!”   
The others laughed again and cheered him on. Mord snuck a glance to his left to see the displeasure on his comrade’s face. Moblin’s lower jaws carried teeth that could cut through steel, they were twice, perhaps three times the size of a wolf’s. Still, they were under the influence of these men. Should they retaliate, their Gerudo captains would descend on them in a fury like none other. And one moment of impulsivity would leave them without easy access to their resources.  
The Moblin - his name was Gress - shook his head, causing the heaviness of his belly to swing, side to side. One would have to notice, then, the subsequent swinging of his member, flaccid but heavy, beneath the girth of his belly. Gress had blue skin, and was proud - too proud, thought Mord, for a blueskin - so it was not surprising to see him respond in this way.   
“I will not debase myself for the tender-hearted pleasures of a Hylian”, he said.   
Can you hear someone’s death in their final words?   
An arrow lodged itself between the ribs of this towering Moblin before he had even the chance to take a breath after the words left his mouth. Mord knew it was coming, but still he felt shaken by the bulk of Gress’ body crumpling to the earth. His wide, hairy ass displayed itself for the group to see. It was especially large, for a Moblin. Mord was jealous of the creature’s size, but had no time for idle thoughts. The Hylians looked to him as soon as Gress’ body came to stillness. The one who had shot the arrow was beside the one who had given the command, bow in hand, waiting.  
“Entertain us, red one. Or fall like your friend!”   
Mord was proud of his red skin. There was a hierarchy - blue, black, and then white - which allowed his strange, red skin to pronounce him as different. As special. But in a harsh, chaotic world such as this, where comrades could be struck down for refusing to kneel - where the shape of history relied on the movements of a powerful few - Mord knew when it was appropriate to show respect. He wanted, above all, to live.   
And so he would do whatever it took to be able to hold power in his calloused palm, to move with the currents of the world and not suffer against them.  
He locked eyes with the especially drunk Hylian, the one who issued the initial command. Taking a breath, he exhaled and let his tongue relax and hang out of his mouth while his pelvis sunk to the earth beneath him. Grazing the dirt with his large fingers, rough and accented with sharp, dirty fingernails, he lowered his chest while arching his back and raising his ass into the air. He exhaled again, sighing softly, and let his tongue relax even more as he felt the weight of the men’s attention. They slowed their carousing, then, and stilled with rapt attention on this slutty creature that had unveiled himself before them. Some of the men’s hands traveled absentmindedly to the fabric covering their manhoods. The soldier carrying the bow relaxed slightly but did not change his grip on the weapon. Mord took this as a sign to continue.  
He began to crawl toward the drunk one, swiveling the curves of his ass back and forth as he did. He leaned into the pleasure in arching his back, curving and groaning as he felt it, closing his eyes only briefly to find that feeling, , that pressure, and hold on to it, before opening his eyes to look at his prize again. The man was dumbfounded, clearly, and frozen still. He was breathing heavily and had a slack look on his face. Mord smiled internally and stood up a few feet from him.  
“Do I make you happy, sir?”   
The soldier seemed to remember himself and cleared his throat before answering.  
“Continue”, was all he could manage.   
Mord closed the few steps between him and the man and - without hesitating - dropped to his knees before him, pressing his face into the man’s crotch. The soldier gasped and tried to stifle it but looked down into Mord’s hungry eyes, and relented. He had not intended for things to escalate to this degree but he would be lying if he said he was not aroused. He signaled to the other men to leave them alone but they stayed where they were. Some of the naked Moblins made their way over to the remaining men, got on their knees as well, and attempted, too late, in Mord’s mind, to curry favour in his fashion. But Mord knew he had won. He started inhaling the man’s crotch through his nose, pressed his lips into the shape of his prick and opened his mouth to continue his meal. Licking the fabric was not enough, though it tasted of sweat and piss and Mord felt his own prick grow with excitement. He unfurled his tongue along the base of the soldier’s balls and looked up into his eyes, and there was desperation there, and hunger. The soldier - whose name was Riven and who could never return to who he was before this moment - placed one hand along Mord’s cheek and with the other pulled down his leggings to release the urgent need of his desire. He was proud of his cock, it was at least seven inches long, and it was thicker than the other men. He had checked. Even now he could see in his periphery the shapes of copulation between the Moblins and his fellow soldiers, rocking back and forth, slowly, bobbing up and down. He could hear whispers, soft groans and the sounds of saliva mingling with breathlessness.  
Mord, smiling again at how he was able to shape this moment, proud of his power, licked from the base of the solider’s balls to the tip and, in one motion, swallowed it hole, closing his mouth around the full length of it. The groan Riven released was pleading. He fingered the tip of one of Mord’s teeth, inches from his own cock. Mord’s tongue was lapping at his balls while his mouth held Riven’s full seven inches. He could hear the soft slurping and sounds of small, greedy breaths as Mord continued to work, all while keeping his eyes up, a continual question posed towards Riven - will this suffice?  
Riven exploded in Mord’s mouth, the hot spurts of cum accented by his own breathlessness, his stuttered moans and jerked movements. Mord continued to suck and suck, swallowing down this soldier’s seed, who was his now, he knew, though the soldier would never admit it. Slowly, Riven felt the blood return to his head. He stood up tall, looking down on Mord who still held the entirety of his manhood in his mouth, whose eyes were closed now and who was gulping down the dregs of his cum.   
“Good boy”, said Riven as he took a half step forward, motioning for the creature to start licking him clean.   
Mord managed a muffled “Thank you” between the time he cradled his new master’s balls on his tongue and when he kneeled to let the full weight of the man’s spent cock rest on his face.

Without the sun the heat was bearable but Ganondorf was aware, still, of the layer of sweat that covered his body. His cape was heavy and limp in the still air of the night, hanging uncomfortably off of his neck. Light from torches nearby and the white glow of the moon and stars bathed him. His green skin shone. He was an immense figure in the quiet expanse of the night. The Gerudos, though they were fierce warriors, were about half of his size. The torches cast his shadow beside him and in its outline he saw his bulging muscles, the thickness of his waist and thighs, and the shoulder-length of his deep, red hair reflected back to him. The rare breeze that swept his cape aside would make clear the heavy roundness of his butt. He farted, low and forceful. Better now than in front of the boy.  
Link was being bound by the hands in the guard’s tent and would be escorted over immediately after. Ganon had informed the messenger to report back with his favoured sword.  
The cape was an annoyance in this heat - the leather harness chafed his wide neck - but he was otherwise naked save the loincloth, threadbare as it was. His faith would not permit him to place value in the vanity of wearing his signature cape for the moment he ends the story of Link - hero of the masses - but he was a pragmatic ruler and knew the power of an image to shape a country, especially in the aftermath of a loss such as this - their great hope captured, torn apart and burned.  
As much as a man of the world knew and understood the primal instinct to cover the body with only battle scars and toughened skin - as much as his body urged him to let it feel the pulse of this life naked, open, full - he was not so blind to the social necessities of moving, hunting, and living as a group. He left the truth of his endowments hidden from his women as a way of preventing rivalries. And, he admitted to himself, he enjoyed the surprised satisfaction they met him with. Nights with the Prince of Darkness didn’t always translate to a leveraging of position within the guard, but it had happened enough to warrant discretion.  
His discretion was sticky, heavy, and ripe in the dank air beneath his loincloth but he ignored it as much as he could. Knowing that Link was seconds away from the sharp and hot pain of his sword, Ganondorf felt the pulse of his heart move lower. Suddenly his whole body was on high alert. He felt a twitch at the base of his cock, almost in his balls, which he dismissed as excitement. A climax was coming, the sad end of the hero who time and time again slithered out of his grasp. Ganondorf smiled. Saliva pooled at the base of his jaw and he looked into the flame of the torch the messenger had left, seeing destiny there, and the start of something new in the low, burning light of the old.

There are many ancient powers that lie dormant in Hyrule. Some rise up, for a time, before returning to rest. The people who live on the land call it the simple battle between light and dark. They speak of how there is a balance to be maintained, and even when things seem bad, things will eventually turn back to the light.   
It is too simplistic to say that one force fights another in an eternal struggle, but there are indeed unseen battles raging. Beneath the earth, or above it, none know, the unknown wages war unto itself in the place where space and time come undone. The souls who animate the life of Hyrule feel the pull of this clash and tell themselves stories in order to make sense of it. There is no escaping the feeling - it is the price of living - but there are gradations of acceptance which pave the path of a person’s life. It cannot be said where this acceptance comes from. All we can do, some think, is live in the attempt to make sense of where it takes us.


	2. A Kingly Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforeseen (read: sex) developments arise between King Rhemus and his Guard Captain, Marlo. The King is acting strangely - overtly sexual. Marlo is surprised, but...maybe the changes are welcome?

Marlo had been Captain of the King’s Guard for seven years. He enjoyed it well enough. He had never thought to be anything other than a soldier, he wasn’t much of a thinker but had good impulses and people seemed to listen to him. He rose within the ranks of the guard by being level-headed, helpful, and dedicated. It wasn’t complicated, he thought, to be who you were meant to be when you knew who that was.  
Which made it all that much more difficult to be approaching his King with half a cup of wet cum slicking up the inside of his leggings. His overtunic was pulled down but its fit prevented it from staying there, as soon as he took a step it would ride back up and the stain would reappear - to anyone who might be looking in that area. He simply had to hope the King - distracted as he often was - wouldn’t notice his uncomfortability. Walking slowly to the throne, Marlo silently cursed the damnable Sheikah who had done this to him. Surely this was one of their devious ways, one of the many secrets they kept. To be able to reduce a man to such a state was, as it were, a powerful weapon.  
He stopped at his usual spot four paces from the steps leading up the throne. King Rhemus of Hyrule was watching him closely. Marlo attempted - with great effort - to appear calm. Cum was sliding down the inside of his leg.   
“The Sheikah has been sent to receive her payment, Your Majesty.”  
Rhemus nodded thoughtfully.  
“Come with me”, he said, and stood up.  
Relieved to be saved from speaking face to face, Marlo followed a few paces behind as the King walked through the doorway behind the throne and into the adjoining hallway. It was a closed brick tunnel, only torches lit the way. Rhemus paused a few steps into the tunnel and began shouldering off his royal robe.   
“Damn fur is always too hot in these hallways.”   
Marlo wondered at his King’s casual nature. Their conversations had, historically, been formal, though they reached a comfortable rapport over the years. It was strange, Marlo thought, that Rhemus’ demeanour seemed so different. Truth be told, he felt like not his usual self, too.  
He watched the robe slide from Rhemus’ shoulders in the soft torchlight. He was proud to call this man King, thought he was well-statured both physically and in the way he ruled. His undertunic was white cotton, loose-fitting. Marlo noticed the way the King’s shoulder-blades carved the broad expanse of his back into segments. His hair was white but thick and well-kept. It fell to his shoulders - unusual for a King, especially when everyone knew how the Prince of Darkness fashioned his hair - but it did suit him well. The warm glow of the hallway seemed to envelope him. His white hair, white tunic and white leggings made him look like he had just risen from bed, or was wandering the halls - the ghost of some long-dead king. Marlo noticed, with appreciation, the firmness of his King’s buttocks in the leggings. He liked having a King whose body was healthy and well-cared for. When Rhemus turned to him, robe in hand, Marlo could make out the bulge of his King’s penis in the dim light.   
“Hold this, would you?” he said, extending the hang with the robe in it. Marlo was surprised but reached out with reverence to the robe, trying to take hold of it delicately. The King was calm, patient. Marlo had the thought that the robe would cover the embarrassment between his legs but, in that moment, noticed the King’s eyes flit from his waist up to his face, amused. But he said nothing. Marlo clutched the robe and bowed his head for His Majesty to continue.  
They stopped in a small chamber off the main hallway, half a kilometer from the throne room. These tunnels, Marlo knew, stretched for miles in all directions. As Captain of the guard he had spent hours amongst them, memorizing the various pathways should he ever need to lose the trail of some invaders, or escort his fleeing King. It was also rumoured, Marlo knew, that there were certain rooms behind locked doors which the King used for his own pleasures. Marlo wondered if this was one such room. It was too dark to see anything except the floor and walls around the entrance until Rhemus took the torch from its sconce and walked across the room to light its pair. A bathtub sat against the back wall of the room, low and wide. Marlo watched his King light the braziers that lined the floor beneath the tub.   
“My Highness, please allow me.”  
Rhemus turned, amused again.   
“Thank you Captain, but I find that these small tasks are what allow me to remain calm when I am faced with the burdens of managing a kingdom. But - would be so kind to begin filling the tub with water? The bucket and spigot are to your left.  
Marlo began following orders, and King Rhemus of Hyrule began undressing.  
\----------------------------------------------  
He knew he was being unfair to the man. Surely Marlo was dumbfounded by the way Rhemus was acting, but he had felt a change in him and could not ignore it. Something about the Sheikah woman had opened a space in his mind, or perhaps it emptied a space out for something new to begin. Either way, Rhemus felt a growing kind of understanding and knew it was not his alone, to hoard.  
And so he let his shirt drop to the floor. Marlo paused, carrying a bucket of water to the tub, for a half second before continuing his duties. Next he removed his boots, noticing the faint smell of them as he placed them on the floor. His feet were large, sturdy. Still, they were cold on the stone floor. He stood by the flames and started stripping off his leggings.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Marlo was afraid to speak. Instead, he dutifully emptied the bucket of water into the tub and walked back to the spigot for a refill. His heart pounded and he found that his mouth was dry. He heard his King stretch and groan behind him, sighing. With the bucket full again, he began walking it back to the tub. Out of respect, he kept his eyes on the floor.  
“Marlo. Look at me.”   
He did so. King Rhemus of Hyrule was naked and standing beside the bathtub, looking at him casually. He tried to resist, but Marlo felt his eyes drawn to the man’s penis. It was known that Rhemus was in his fifties, though his body told a fresher story. His skin was taught and radiant in the light of the torches. He was a big man, solid. His chest and belly were not especially muscled but they were broad, soft-looking, dappled with white, grey and black hairs that flickered in the light. His penis was enormous. It hung from between his legs and Marlo could barely contain himself, he simply stared. His King’s testicles hung low, too, flopping to the side with even the smallest of movements from Rhemus. A dense field of white hair sat on top of the entire package. Rhemus smiled, putting his hands on his hips - his cock shaking a little, too - and Marlo felt his breath catch.   
“Your Highness, I-”  
“Don’t worry, Marlo. I simply need to relax, and I need your help. Come, finish with the water.”  
Rhemus’ eyes were kind. He turned and swung a leg over and into the tub - Marlo caught a glimpse of his firm asscheeks spreading apart for a brief moment - and sighed when his foot touched the water.   
“It’s perfect. One more bucket, please, Captain.”  
Marlo found that he could speak again, though it was difficult. “Yes, your Majesty.”  
He began filling the bucket again with his back to the tub. Marlo knew he had already openly stared at his King’s penis, that to try to return to some sense of decorum now was ridiculous, but he felt so far out of his depth that he had no choice but to rely on the things he had been taught. The world he had known and ridden like a horse. Everything, before it was flipped over and turned inside out by that woman.  
“I’ve received word from the Sheikah - an interesting woman, no doubt - that my daughter’s paramour has been captured by the Gerudo. It is assumed that he is being taken to Ganondorf’s outpost not two miles from the point of capture. This is all happening as we speak. I’ve given instructions to Sten to assemble a force which will leave in the morning. You will be leading this force. Your mission is to rescue the boy. We are probably too late, I can’t imagine Ganondorf will hesitate to kill our most precious resource, but it would be prudent to try anyway. Zelda - and, truth be told, our citizens - must know that we did everything we could. Ah, perfect. Pour it in, will you?”  
Marlo was used to heeding and following orders. The mission to rescue Link was a welcome patch of sturdy land for him to set his feet down on, however momentarily. This was something he could control. He leaned over the tub to pour out the bucket and could make out his King’s manhood floating amongst the ripples of water and light. He poured, slowly, and the water raised up to Rhemus’ nipples. Marlo noticed they were red in the torchlight, round and perky. They stuck out half an inch and must have been a quarter inch thick. There was wet hair stuck to the skin around them. Marlo imagined sucking them, then shook his head, surprised.  
“Thank you, Captain. I’m sure you must be confused. Please, return the bucket and be at ease. Nothing you say or do here will be held against you.”  
Marlo put the bucket down. Waited. Rhemus smiled. Marlo could see flames flickering in his eyes, could see more light reflected in the water running down his King’s chest. The man who was King looked into the distance, thinking. Absentmindedly he rubbed his chest hair. Marlo stared. He was aware, still, of the cum in his leggings. It was becoming harder to ignore. The sight of his King - grand, even when naked, perhaps more so - aroused stirrings of desire within him. He felt his cock twitch again.  
“I have more to tell you, Marlo, but I can see you’re quite uncomfortable. Please, remove your soiled garments.”  
He hesitated for a few seconds, holding his King’s gaze, but realized that this night - whatever it was going to be - was already happening, had already happened. His life had turned, suddenly, and he was enough of a soldier to know how to adapt. He laughed then, suddenly, and found the warmth in Rhemus’ eyes. There was nothing to be afraid of. Naturally, he started with the leggings.  
“I hope I haven’t caught you too far off guard, tonight, Captain. Perhaps you feel it too? There is a change in the air. I felt it the moment that woman removed her shawl. Tell me, what did she say to you on her way out?”  
Marlo finished pulling his tunic over his head, leaving him exposed before the King. Rhemus kept his gaze on Marlo’s eyes, endlessly curious.   
“Your Majesty...she...she said you were different than she imagined. That is all.”  
Rhemus gave a small laugh, low in his chest. “I would say the same about her.” He looked, now, at the naked figure of his guard captain before him. Marlo was not a large man, but he was well-built and toned. His shaggy brown hair fell to his ears, he was hairy as well on his chest, navel, groin, and legs. The fur was brown and thick, but you could still see his pale skin through it. He held a hand in front of his genitals.   
“Unprecedented things are coming, Marlo. Your journey, and, I believe, many others, begins tomorrow. All we can do is set the players in motion and see where things fall. I do not know what will happen. I am scared, Marlo. Please, remove your hand. Come closer.”  
Marlo did as he was told. He was shocked at the intimacy of his King’s words, did not know entirely what they meant, only that he seemed unguarded, vulnerable. He realized, stepping forward, intently aware of his penis, of Rhemus watching it, that he would do anything for this man. He had put his life on the line before but something deeper unfurled itself between them in this moment. He was his guard.  
“Your Highness, I will not leave you in the morning.”  
Rhemus smiled, then looked sad. He reached his arm out - it dripped - and cradled Marlo’s penis in his hand, stroking it gently.   
“You will, Captain. That is an order. There is too much at stake. But tonight, there is only us.”  
Rhemus leaned his head forward and let his tongue take itself to the tip of Marlo’s soft penis. He shuddered. With his hand, Rhemus fondled the rough texture of Marlo’s hairy balls, pulling them ever so slightly.  
“Your Highness..” he muttered. Rhemus stood then, the water falling from the bulk of his body in droplets, and pulled Marlo towards him, passing the taste of his penis to the man’s tongue. Marlo had never kissed a man. He felt his King’s wet hands in his hair, felt his tongue in his mouth. He felt his cock throb and grow erect. At the King’s insistence, pulling at him, gently, he stepped into the tub.   
“Wait”, said the King. He knelt down and, lifting his hands from the water and returning them again, he washed the stickiness of Marlo’s cum from the inside of his legs. Marlo laughed softly, letting his head fall back. Rubbing the water into the skin, Rhemus leaned his head forward and licked his Captain’s balls. He released a muffled groan when the taste filled his mouth. Some cum from earlier had dried and Rhemus tasted its saltiness. He licked and sucked his balls clean, responding to encouragement from Marlo’s low groans.   
Despite the intimacy, Rhemus was still the King. He laid back in the tub, pulling Marlo down to him, sloshing the water around. Marlo was face down on the broad expanse of Rhemus’ body, his big arms around him, pulling him closer. Marlo felt the King’s hard prick press into his butt. He gasped, causing Rhemus to growl and pull Marlo’s head in for a kiss. They stayed like this for a while, Marlo’s smaller body travelling the expanse of his King’s, the feeling of their wet skin gliding against each other, the press of a hard cock up against the other’s skin, the urgent need of their hands in each other’s hair, their lips on each other’s necks, their tongue’s on each other’s ears, in each other’s mouths, at each other’s nipples. The giant, erect cock of the King was rigid behind Marlo’s ass, which he pushed into its shape, letting it fill the space between his cheeks. Marlo ground his ass into his King’s cock, up and down, the water sloshing all around, while his head fell back and the King closed his teeth around his nipple.  
Marlo was on fire, his whole body was a lightning rod. Every movement felt like he would explode but still he remained focused on his light, his saviour, his King. His own hard cock was pressed into his King’s chest, between his nipples. Their movements were slowed now, the water still moving back and forth but no longer splashing out of the tub. Mord could feel the heat from the torches, he was sweating all over. He could barely believe where he was, what he was doing, how he was feeling. His King’s face was grave, full of passion in front of him. His King’s cock was pressed into his round ass. He felt the tip press into his hole and let his head fall on Rhemus’ shoulder.  
“Not tonight, not yet…” he whispered.   
Rhemus kissed his neck, let his cock slide into its previous position.   
“Cum for me”, was all he said. Marlo, mouth hanging open, still panting, nodded his head and smiled. He leaned in and licked, starting from his Rhemus’ nipple, up his neck, along his jaw, and closed his wet mouth around the King’s earlobe. Rhemus groaned.  
“Make me”, was all Marlo said in return, and their gyrating found intention again. Rhemus moaned again with Marlo’s hot breath in his ear. The rhythm was slow, but relentless. Rhemus’ cock slid up and down Marlo’s ass, he could feel it throbbing as he did. Marlo’s own cock was about to explode for the second time in an hour. He thought again of that woman’s bulge and realized this was what his King had meant, that things were changing. He looked into his eyes as Rhemus tightened his grip around Marlo’s back, squeezing out whispers of “fuck, captain, fuck, i’m going to cum” which Marlo responded to by moaning and pushing his ass further back into the King’s cock. Suddenly the King’s mouth was forced open and his head tilted back, moaning “Ahhh!”, and Marlo felt the hot spurts of cum spray on his back and asscheeks. Marlo whimpered and felt the constriction of his balls, looked down to see his cock shooting cum up onto his King’s chest, chin, tongue, and into his eager mouth.   
They continued to push up against each other, groaning, sighing, letting the slick of their cum coat their skin as they slowly came to stillness. Rhemus was still moaning, letting out small but resonant “aww’s” as his cock slowly softened. Marlo’s cum was on the King’s tongue when he leaned forward to share it with him, their mouths moist and warm on each other’s, the cum slick on their skin, dribbling down into the water. Marlo slinked down further into the water so his King was cradling him. They lied like this for a time, Marlo periodically sucking on his King’s nipple. Eventually they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Ganondorf and Link: First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pisssssssssssssssssssssssssssss (: <3  
> trigger warning for physical violence

The guards approached from behind with the prisoner. Ganon guessed four pairs of feet, walking. He was facing out into the vast expanse of the desert, the brightness of the stars above them. They stopped a few paces away.  
“Sire, the boy you asked for. He is unarmed and has been strip searched for any magical items.”  
Ganondorf turned around. His cape was blown aside by a gust of wind, the breeze running its cool fingers under his loincloth. He wondered if Link, his prisoner, could see the head of his penis hanging below the hem of it. He wondered if he could intimidate him.  
“Thank you. You may leave him with me, then.”  
“Sire, we can-”  
“Leave, witches.” He flitted his eyes towards them for a moment before returning his gaze to the boy. They walked away, cautiously, behind Link and towards the guard tent.  
The Hero of Hyrule. He was wearing a green tunic belted at the waist. His legs were bare and hairless. He was barefoot, his shaggy blonde hair unkempt and uncovered on his head, his hands were bound in front of him. The boy stared, expressionless, at Ganondorf who took his time looking him up and down. It was satisfying, he thought, to get what you had wanted for so long. Desire came and went with the seasons, but you had to enjoy it when you could.  
Ganondorf took two steps towards the boy, smiling. “You’ve been a real pain in my ass.”  
Link’s eyes flickered, but he remained still. Ganondorf wanted to smack the petulance off his face. Instead, he reached forward and traced the line of his collarbone with his finger.  
“You’re not so big, are you? Hardly scary. They made you seem threatening. I don’t think you’re much of a danger at all.”  
His finger traced along his collarbone, up his neck. Ganondorf lifted the boy’s chin so their eyes met, kept his gaze intense, refusing to show weakness, but looked searchingly. He had noticed the boy was small and taut, probably barely twenty years old. A child. Ganondorf was three times his age. It was unthinkable that a Hylian twerp like this was responsible for so many disturbances, yet Ganondorf understood what boys on the brink of manhood could motivate themselves to do, especially for a woman. Even more so for a Princess.  
Before this boy, Ganondorf had never needed to pause his plans. It was irritating. They were stationed at this desert outpost, he had told his captain, until the matter of the boy was addressed. He was not used to being challenged in any way and it rankled him. Perhaps it had made him negligent. Because even the King of Hyrule seemed more inclined to allow Ganon his rule of the west rather than kick up a fuss and send a force to weed out Ganondorf’s armies. But this child had sought him out time and time again. He represented something new and troubling for Ganondorf’s path, the way he had pictured it spread out before him.  
Link had been terrorizing his Moblin forces, looting encampments, and, worst of all, giving the populations that were subject to Gerudo occupations something to rally around. But that was then. Now, Ganon smiled at the thought, this comes to an end. He would give Link’s spirit to the sky.  
He was waiting on his sword. He thought about strangling the brat, wrapping his giant hands around the boy’s throat and squeezing until the breath stopped. But Ganondorf knew how much the image of the Prince of Darkness decapitating the Hero of Hyrule would galvanize his forces and instill fear in his foes.  
Instead, he pulled his loincloth to the side revealing the size and colour of his Gerudo cock. Link froze, staring at it. Then he looked at Ganondorf, returning to alertness. Ganon noticed the boy’s reflexes were good. He’d have to be, to cause the damage he had.  
He wrapped his forefingers around the base of his cock, sighed, and started peeing on the ground in front of Link. Again, Link was clearly agitated but hiding it well. Deciding to indulge in the sensation, Ganondorf allowed his eyes to close and his body to relax. He was posturing, making it clear to Link how little of a threat he perceived him to be.  
The sound of his piss hitting the ground faltered and lightened and he opened his eyes. Link had taken a step forward, catching the stream with his bare feet. The liquid fell down his skin in dribbles, a small puddle forming on the ground. Ganon felt his heart thud but he kept his features trained. He would not show surprise - weakness, submission - to this boy.  
Link took in the giant form of the beast with his massive green cock unleashing a steady stream of piss - could feel it, warm and wet, on his feet. The smell was there, too, in the back of his mouth. Then he kneeled, letting the stream rise to dribble down his chest and stain his tunic.  
Ganon felt his anger in his balls. The boy was insolent. Bratty. The weakest form of life - one who would debase himself to prove a point. But Ganon would show him what fear felt like. Still, as he thought that, he could feel the weight of his cock - the warm parabola of piss still emptying onto the boy - begin to take shape, hardening, building itself up so that it pointed between the boy’s eyes. Link watched - could not help but watch - as the pee launched itself in an arc from the head of Ganon’s glistening penis to spray Link’s mouth, nose and face. His mouth dropped in surprise, and it began to fill with Ganon’s urine. Sputtering, he closed it and looked up to Ganondorf’s eyes with defiance.  
Things had escalated beyond his imaginings, but Ganon refused to budge - there was something about debasing Link in this way that was more satisfying than the embarrassment of his rising cock. It stiffened fully, and Ganon watched as his piss washed the boy’s face. Link’s tunic was soaked, and his legs glistened. They continued to stare at each other - neither of them willing to waver - until the stream lulled and started to dribble out the tip of his cock. Ganon pushed out one, two, three more shots of pee before he pulled the skin back and forth brusquely a few times, letting the remaining droplets fall off onto the ground. The skin surrounding the tip was thick with moisture. Link licked his lips out of instinct, because they were wet, and he tasted the saltiness there.  
A thought occurred to Ganondorf as he watched the Hero of Hyrule get off his knees, his tunic soaked with piss, the droplets still running off his face. He could harness this image. He could remake the hope this boy symbolized into something desperate, something unworthy of praise, something the people would have to turn away from. He could break the boy apart, inch by inch, and give his remains to the people of Hyrule - a gesture.  
Ganondorf punched Link across the face, forcefully, knocking him out cold. His cock was still hard and it shook stiffly with the force of his punch. Face down in the piss-soaked mud, Ganon could see that Link’s tunic had ridden up, showing the bottom of his toned ass, a hint of his ballsack between the hairless thighs. He felt his cock throb and his heart pump. This was exciting. He cared not what his women would think; this world was his for the taking, every inch of it. The perky, round ass poking out of the Hero’s tunic made him salivate. He was hungry. Besides, the Gerudo’s would talk, seeing him treat the Hero like a ragdoll. Word would spread through their occupied towns and villages, and from there the rest of Hyrule, until his pretty, pretty princess received the news that her knight was personal pisshound for the Prince of Darkness.  
He barked an order and his guards came running.  
“Tie him up in my tent. Then start disassembling the rest of the camp, we leave tomorrow. We’ll move by night.”  
They were clearly shaken; his penis was erect, still, pointing towards the sky. Several of them stared openly, others stared at the boy and made their own tastes apparent. His Captain moved forward.  
“To where, your excellency?”  
“We have the boy. It’s time for action. We amass the people we have, and we make our move on Hyrule Castle.”


	4. Deserted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up restrained in one of the Gerudo outpost tents. Ganondorf pushes their relationship further as night drags on. Imagine this happening at the same time that Marlo was giving Rhemus his bath. 
> 
> *I fucked up the order - for those reading along, the Rhemus + Marlo scene that was originally here (that takes place the morning after) is now Chapter 5.

Link woke up. He could see wooden poles crisscrossed above him. They formed the skeleton of a tent that was covered in canvas, the bottoms of which blew gently in the night’s humid breeze. Shadows danced along the tent’s walls. He could hear the low burning of a torch behind him.  
Link tried to rise but found that he was bound to the bed. It was a rough mat on top of two bales of hay. He was wearing his tunic; it was damp, sticky and putrid smelling. His left cheek hurt when he tried to open it and his whole head was throbbing.  
Memories trickled back to him while he floated in that soft space between wakefulness and dream. He had been captured. Brought straight to Ganondorf. Which was his goal, really. To slay the beast. But he had not expected the Gerudos to be so cunning. Their patrols captured him before he could even discover Ganondorf’s location. He had been hoping to use the element of surprise to kill him; he knew he wasn’t yet strong enough. But he had been impulsive. Running from Great Deku’s advice headlong into danger. And when he finally encountered Ganondorf, he realized that he was woefully unprepared. The man was in fact a beast. Link was in awe of him from the first moment. Any fantasies of murder slipped into the sand below his feet like water. Like urine. Link grimaced at his own stench but the memory of his actions held firm. He had wanted to goad Ganondorf for lack of a better alternative. If he could not kill him, he would play games. And so he had knelt. Now, he was facing the consequences.  
And covered in piss. It had been humiliating to drink the pee of the Prince of Darkness - the man he had vowed to destroy - but Link knew it had saved his life. He prioritized his goals and would do anything to achieve them. And his goal, as always, was to aid the Princess, whatever she desired.  
“Ah, you’re awake.”  
Link startled at the unexpected voice and squirmed his head around to see Ganondorf sitting cross-legged on a deep crimson rug, surrounded by bread, wine, and a single torch. He was chewing on a loaf. His cape was folded next to him and all he wore, still, was his loincloth. His hairy, green chest was bare and glowing in the candlelight. He looked almost beautiful but Link shook the thought from his mind.  
“I’m glad my punch wasn’t too incapacitating.”  
Link pulled on his restraints to no avail. He did not know if he could survive another encounter with Ganondorf simply by being bold. He would need a new course of action.  
The Prince of Darkness stood and brushed the crumbs off of his hairy chest and belly. His fingernails were thick and pointed, like claws. His hair was crimson and his eyes were golden, like honey. His voice was deep and surprisingly elegant, like royalty.  
“Don’t squirm too much, boy. I won’t kill you tonight. Plans have changed. You have suddenly become more useful to me alive than dead. Hyrule will come begging on its knees to have their Hero back.”  
Link continued to squirm, keeping his gaze fixed on Ganon’s.  
“But while I have you - before I kill you - I might as well put you to use.”  
Grunting, Link watched Ganondorf walk towards him, the bulk of his body flooding the walls of the tent with a massive shadow.  
“First, we’ll make you presentable.”  
Ganon swiped at Link’s wet tunic, ripping it in half in one clean motion. The tips of his nails had left small scratches on Link’s belly causing small pinpricks of blood to appear. Ganon picked up the dampness of the tunic and shoved it in Link’s face, forcing him to inhale the stale scent of his piss. He held it there for a few seconds, smothering him, while Link struggled. When he removed the tunic from Link’s mouth, he threw it on the ground and tore off his loincloth. Link looked panicked. Ganondorf swung his leg over the bed and lowered his taint onto the boy’s mouth, seeing Link’s frantic eyes on either side of his penis.  
Link could not think fast enough to react to how brazenly Ganondorf was acting. What had begun as a battle of wills was now a power imbalance with one side dominating the other and luxuriating in it. Link was certain that Ganon was only out to humiliate him, that whatever satisfaction he gained from pissing on him, sitting on his face, and - gods knew - whatever else was to come, was a secondary pleasure that sat next to his larger goals of total domination. Of Link, of the castle, of Hyrule itself. So Link kept his mouth firmly shut while he tried, desperately, to imagine a way to turn this situation around and regain control. But the musk and heat of Ganon’s ass was invigorating, undeniably. Even as his thoughts ran towards escape, he felt his body slow and sink into the subtle awareness of pleasure.  
Ganon proceeded to work his taint onto the boy, grinding downwards and rubbing back and forth, until he could feel the wet warmth of Link’s mouth open to his asshole.  
“There you go,”, he muttered. “Don’t fight it.”  
Ganon looked down to see Link’s resentful eyes on either side of his dick, the flaccid weight of it sitting on the boy’s face. He saw determination in those eyes, too. A will that said, fiercely, I will not give in. Even so, Ganon could feel Link’s tongue probing his asshole. The warmth was incredible and he groaned in pleasure. Link, too, was groaning - but his groans were weak attempts to resist Ganon’s weight on top of him. Eventually, the sounds of Link struggling softened into a lower, guttural hum as Ganon saw him close his eyes, relaxing. Link started bucking his hips, too, though his feet were still restrained. Ganon’s feet were planted firmly on the ground, his ass an inch above Link’s face. The pleasure of his tongue was immense, he rose off the boy to give himself short breaks while he rubbed his balls and wiped the sweat on Link’s lower lip. Reaching back, Ganon palmed the whole of Link’s manhood, rubbing the balls with his forefingers and letting the hardening cock press into his palm. When he pulled his hand away he felt the stickiness of Link’s precum.  
“Ahhh, see? Not so bad, is it?”  
Ganondorf lowered his balls onto the boy’s lips. At first Link tried resisting again but Ganon reached his hand back to play with his nipples and Link, gasping with surprised arousal, let the heavy softness of Ganon’s balls fall into his mouth.  
“Good boy,” Ganon growled. “This is a much better way to spend your time, I would say. No more interfering with my plans, no more killing my minions. Just be quiet and be my rag.”  
As Link moved the warm skin of Ganon’s balls from one side of his tongue to the other, savouring the taste, Ganon felt his prick grow firm. When he rolled back the thick foreskin he saw that his head was glistening. With one hand he reached back to play with Link’s hard cock, pulling the loose skin back and forth methodically, while with the other he thumbed the precum off of his own penis, spreading it across Link’s cheek. The boy opened his eyes and Ganon saw they were lustful. Ganon growled again and let his head fall back as the boy sucked and slurped on his nuts. He reached further back, under Link’s own nutsack, and began toying with the boy’s hole. Link whimpered. Releasing his balls from the boy’s mouth, Ganon stood up and swung his leg around once, so he was standing on one side, and swung the other leg around so he was astride Link again, facing the other way, towards Link’s feet. He sat his ass down on Link’s face, covering it entirely. This time the boy was quick to extend his tongue and ravenously lick the dank space of Ganon’s crack, eyes closed, losing himself in the smell and taste of the ripe asshole and the sound of his own wet hunger. Ganon groaned with pleasure. Leaning forward, he took the whole of Link’s penis in his mouth in one clean motion, gulping it down and forcing the tip to the back of his throat. Relaxing his weight, he felt Link lapping at his asshole at the same time he let the boy’s erect penis slide further down his tongue and throat. When he came up for air, a long string of spit extended from the tip of Link’s penis to Ganon’s tongue. He fingered as much as he could, used his other hand to hike the boy’s ass forward and up, and started rubbing the spit and precum around the hole of Link’s ass. Link was whimpering and bucking his hips. Ganon, humming a low note that Link felt along his whole body, let the boy’s cock slide into his mouth again while he fingered his hole. This embrace - Ganon on top of Link, ass to mouth, his mouth on Link’s cock, his fingers to the boy’s hole - started rocking back and forth to match the rhythm of their breathing and sucking. Sweat slicked between their stomachs. Link’s face was moist with spit and the sweat of Ganon’s crack, he was engulfed in the stench and taste of it. His thoughts were gone, his mind blank, he was only the feeling of ecstasy that was setting his body on fire - he could not stop lapping and licking, hungrily trying to swallow every inch of the man’s skin, sweat, stink. Ganon let Link eat his dinner while he fondled the boy’s balls and pushed the tip of his finger into his hole. Link squirmed at first but Ganon continued to moisten the tip of his finger, rub the hole, relaxing it, until the finger glided in with a shlick. Ganon squeezed his balls and tweaked his right nipple, groaning and letting his head fall back.  
Jerking the loose skin of his uncut cock forced him to gasp and double over as he felt the dense pressure in his balls explode into ribbons of cum. It blasted several feet outward in four long spurts. Ganon continued to moan and work his asshole against the boy’s tongue while he played with the engorged muscle of his penis. It was dripping cum. Catching his breath, he lifted himself off the boy and took a look at his cock, upright and firm. Link was still struggling against the restraints and bucking his hips. His lips were moist with spit and sweat. Ganon leaned over and closed his lips around the head of Link’s penis, sucking forcefully. Link gasped and his eyes rolled back. Ganon continued to slurp, letting the muscles in his mouth combine with the spit and slick of his tongue to engulf the boy’s penis in a rhythmic cocoon of pleasure. He savoured the taste of sweat and precum that mingled at the back of his throat, gulping it down hungrily. After he had his fill, he released his mouth and stood upright again, looking down at the boy. Wrapping his meaty hand around Link’s cock, he uttered a command: “Cum”.  
Link’s penis exploded as his body rocked against the restraints holding him down. Cum soaked his chest and face and he gasped with the satisfying and overwhelming feelings of release that pulsed from his spent cock.  
Ganon gave a small laugh while he pulled his loincloth back on. Link noticed, in his stupor, the two guards who were stationed at the door to the tent. They were facing out, but they had surely heard what had happened here. Ganon leaned down and stuck his tongue in Link’s mouth, letting it probe around until Link accepted the wet kiss. Ganon hummed softly. “Good boy”, he muttered, beckoning the guards outside the tent with a wave of his hand.  
“Get him some food and water”, said Ganon, as the guards attempted to hide their feelings in rigid obeisance. Saluting, one ran off and the other made to return to her post before she hesitated. Turning back around, she watched Ganon fondle Link's soft penis gently. It looked moist and squishy. He pressed the head between his thumb and forefinger, not too hard, but not soft either. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the moisture off of them in two swift movements. It would be morning soon.  
“Your Highness.”  
Ganon turned to see Brehta’s silhouette framed against the night sky at the opening of the tent. Her scythe was held firmly over her right shoulder, pointing to the sky behind her. Felt like the eyes of a hawk watching you. Ganon reached under Link’s nutsack and grabbed them firmly between his forefingers. The width of his fingers was double the size of Link’s balls, they looked like bird eggs in his hand.  
“Yes?”  
“Forgive me, but what are you doing?”  
Ganon clutched Link’s whole package between his forefingers like a ring, tugging at them gently.  
“Playing with my toy.”  
“Wh...and...what do I tell the others?”  
“Nothing changes, Brehta. Except that he will live a little longer than I planned.”  
“Is that...again, forgive me sire, but...is this wise?”  
Brehta watched as Ganon continued to fondle the boy’s balls. Despite his state, the boy slept soundly. His mouth hung open slightly, a small pond of drool was pooled in the corners of his parted lips. It dribbled down his cheek slowly as Ganon rolled back the skin surrounding the head of his penis, rubbing the tip with his thumb in a small circular motion.  
“My victory is foretold, Brehta. You know this. Me capturing the boy is simply an added bonus.”  
She stiffened before nodding. “Yes, your highness. Forgive me. I would never deign to question your decisions. I understand your motives. I simply worry that Tarret will be..upset.”  
At that moment, Ganon felt a bright and vibrant pulse at the center of his chest and toppled over, unconscious. Brehta's eyes widened and she rushed forward, dropping her scythe on the ground beside her. Kneeling beside Ganon, she checked his eyes and pulse for signs of life. After a moment she sighed.  
“He’s breathing," she said to no one in particular. When her second-in-command returned with the food she would request the palanquin to bring him back to his tent. Placing her hand on Ganon's chest, she wondered at what had caused his convulsion. Fear gripped at her heart but she resolved to hold it at bay until the herbalist examined him. She would not bring him to Tarret. Not if she could help it.   
Link snorted softly and rolled over. His penis had gone erect after Ganon touched it and it stood tall in the night, pointing to the stars and the direction of his cloudy dreams.


	5. Indulging in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhemus and Marlo fool around one more time before Marlo has to leave to rescue Link and advance on the Gerudo's.

They were in the King’s bed, soft morning light streaming through the curtains. Rhemus was awake, eyes heavy, gazing out the windows to the clear blue of the sky. Marlo was asleep against the bulk of his body, his hand resting on Rhemus’ large chest. They were both naked under the covers. Closing his eyes, Rhemus brought his memory back to the night they had spent, indulging in the sights and sensations while he could. Before the urgency of the day was upon them. They both had work to do, each of them following their own path from this moment. More accurately, from the moment the Sheikah woman had delivered her news. The moment Rhemus felt something urging him to action.  
He would meet with Impa this morning to plan next steps. Marlo would take his company West to start fighting back against the Gerudo occupations which had sprung up there. Or, at least, save the boy.   
Rhemus didn’t particularly care about Link - especially because of how strongly Zelda felt about him, how dangerous that was for a princess - but he understood how important the boy was to his people. In times of unease, people needed a hero to look to. King Rhemus was not so vain to presume he was that hero. No, he was their steward. Better to let the young and reckless do the fighting while he organized the kingdom around their brave actions. And for that, he would need Impa’s help.   
Marlo stirred, yawning, and Rhemus rubbed his bum, running his fingers through the fur there. Marlo moaned low in his chest but kept his eyes closed.   
The King of Hyrule had much to talk with Impa about - her ambiguous powers, dark and dangerous as they were, had thus far kept Rhemus from losing control of his kingdom - chief among his concerns the dense knots of desire that had sprung up over the past day, the whisperings that urged him towards actions that were..uncharacteristic, to say the least. He had exposed himself to the Sheikah woman and he had seduced the Captain of his guard. The seeds of these events were, he had to admit, things which were perhaps buried in his unconscious mind..but something within him had changed - a light turned on or a valve sprung open - that led him to finally act on his desires. He was not upset with the results of his actions, especially as Marlo’s soft body curled into his own, but rather shaken by his inability to control his impulses. What if - he feared - this was the start of something..dangerous? His conversation with Impa would sort this out.  
He pulled the covers back to reveal the sight of Marlo’s sleeping body pressed into his own, their legs and genitals a tangled mess. The light dappled their naked bodies, ebbing and flowing as the curtains swayed in the wind. Rhemus fondled the sack of Marlo’s genitals softly, tugging and rolling the skin there, massaging the balls away from the penis. Waking them up. Surely there was time for one more play session before the demands of royalty pulled the curtains closed on the erotic truths of their lives. Rhemus pulled Marlo closer by roughly grabbing his ass. He kissed his ear, licked it, and started trailing down his body, leaving moist kisses where he could, until he could taste the sleep and sweat on his man’s member. Drooling, he licked from the base unto the tip, swallowing his cock hole, gurgling only slightly, and started massaging the deep muscle of his Captain’s penis with the warm, inviting sheathe of his wet mouth. 

Marlo was only pretending to sleep. He, too, was indulging in the sweetness of their desire before he was forced to bring war to the West. He let out a small gasp when Rhemus grasped his ass, and soft moans as he kissed down his body. Marlo’s cock grew firm as Rhemus let it fill the warmth of his mouth.   
Bucking his hips gently, Marlo brought one of his hands down to play with Rhemus’ hair. He spread his hips apart and pushed his cock further into the King’s mouth. Rhemus grunted, and a loud slurping sound filled the room as he tried to adjust. Marlo hummed a low note, letting the pleasure into his whole body. The morning light, the softness of the bed, his King sucking his cock, the bittersweet feeling of it all. He would not let it go to waste.   
Pulling Rhemus off his hard cock, Marlo skirted down the bed so their bodies were level. Rhemus’ mouth was open, his lips were wet, there was a single line of drool dripping off of them onto the sheets. Marlo could feel the tip of his cock - wet and hard - press into the King’s chest. He kissed him then, slowly, tasting first the wetness of his lips, letting the drool pool onto his own tongue which he teased into Rhemus’ eager mouth. Rhemus was breathing heavily, his eyelids were heavy too. Sex was running through him. Marlo closed his lips around the King’s, their bodies coming together at the same time. He grinded his dick against the King’s body, it came away from his chest sticky with precum. They continued kissing for a time, moaning and letting out small whimpers as they pulled each other close, tugging on skin, pushing muscle into muscle. Marlo’s legs were wrapped around the width of Rhemus’ waist, his feet crossed behind his back. Rhemus’ cock nudged up against Marlo’s ass. He kissed down his body, letting his lips suck on the tip of Marlo’s manhood for a few seconds before shimmying further down to lick his balls. He slobbered on them, inhaling their musk, licking and sucking every inch of the stretchy skin there, holding his balls in his mouth - first one, then two, letting them drift down his tongue so he could choke on them. Marlo moaned again, deeply, bucking his hips so that his cock flung itself onto the King’s face, a thick, veiny line between his eyes. Rhemus looked up at it, the swollen member’s weight on his nose, and licked from the base to the tip, taking the entirety of it in his mouth again. Just as fast he took his wet mouth below, to Marlo’s taint - grabbing and shoving the backs of his legs up so that his tight, fuzzy hole was exposed - and sent his tongue probing that pungent opening. Marlo squirmed, his eyes rolling back. The wetness on his hole was unlike anything he had ever felt. His cock throbbed, it was leaking precum almost nonstop. Rhemus inhaled, sucking in through his nose, letting the warmth and wet of his tongue probe deeper into the man’s ass. He whimpered, unable to keep his pleasure inside, and started moaning as he pushed his tongue further and further inside. His tongue tasted skin, the saltiness of sweat. It pushed up against small hairs and the further it probed the closer Rhemus felt to ecstasy. He wanted to lick Marlo’s insides. He wanted his tongue so far up the man’s ass he would be a whimpering baby, reduced to squeals of pure pleasure. Marlo pushed his ass as far as he could into his King’s face - the stubble of his beard rough against the skin of his ass - moaning softly as he did, saying “oh my god, oh my god. Please. Please. Oh my god. Keep going. Don’t stop.” Rhemus growled deeply and Marlo could feel it vibrate his asshole. He groaned, his head falling back, unable to stop the writhing of his body. Taking his opportunity, Rhemus pulled back - hands still holding his Captain’s legs - and pressed the tip of his eager cock into Marlo’s slick asshole. He rubbed it there, slowly, hearing Marlo whimper, and once he felt the tightness of it subdue, he pushed the cockhead further in, thrusting his hips forward with gentle force. Marlo gasped and tightened as the pain sharpened inside his hole but, as Rhemus put his big hand on Marlo’s chest to steady him, he relaxed, and Rhemus pushed further in. Marlo’s eyes widened with pleasure, he could feel his insides constricting around the size of the man’s cock. Rhemus pushed again, massaging the muscles inside with the stiffness of his cock. Soon he was thrusting, pressing the tip into the dull ball of Marlo’s prostate, watching his breath catch with every thrust. His cock was throbbing inside Marlo’s ass, he could feel the cum inside bursting to be released. Marlo continued bucking his hips, grinding as far down on the cock as he could, wanting the force of it to split him in two. His cock spurted out cum onto his chest and neck while he moaned his King’s name. Rhemus continued to fuck, thrusting and thrusting the enormity of his cock as far as he could into Marlo’s eager ass. Watching his Captain erupt, Rhemus felt the base of his balls release a spurt of hot cum. He was screaming and groaning on top of Marlo, his body humping and humping, completely taken over, unable to stop, until the bucking of his hips slowed, the cum filling Marlo’s insides, and he felt his balls drain. Marlo was moaning, writhing around the sheets. His head was in his armpit, licking and sniffing the sweat there. He rubbed the cum off his belly and tasted it, pushed it to Rhemus’ lips in return, who licked it off and continued sucking his fingers. Rhemus pulled his cock out with a wet shlick and Marlo gasped again - until Rhemus brought his cock up to the man’s face, and his pleasure was intensified as he began sucking the man’s meat with a hunger and intensity he had never experienced. Mmmf, he was moaning, as he swallowed the cum that coated his King’s cock.   
“Stay there,” said the King, as he pointed his cock towards Marlo’s opened mouth and positioned his body so that he could kneel over him.  
Rhemus started peeing, then, letting it clear out the insides of his cock. At first it spurted out behind Marlo, onto his face and pillow, but Rhemus grabbed hold of the base and aimed into Marlo’s mouth. It started filling up and Marlo gulped it down, hungrily, letting the taste wash out the cum that was stuck in his throat. He continued to gulp down the piss that shot out of his King’s penis, bringing his hand up to hold the weight of the man’s girth in his hand. He moaned every time he swallowed and Rhemus fondled the man’s face, ran his hands through his hair. “My Captain”, he whispered, seeing the cum and piss dripping off of the man’s mouth. Marlo gulped one last time and shimmied himself back up so that he could bring his face to the King’s, their eyes lost in each other’s. Rhemus leaned in to kiss him, their bodies intertwining themselves. They breathed in each other’s scent, letting their wet lips join them together, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. They stayed like this, holding, kissing - devouring - each other, until the sun reached its zenith and the time came for war to begin.


	6. ~ Desert Interlude ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much sex! Here, have a tiny bit of plot :'D

Somewhere nearby, a pot fell to the ground and smashed open, waking Link. He jolted upwards only to be yanked back by the wrists and rope to the post that held him. Grunting in pain, Link was similarly assaulted by the smell of his soiled tunic beside the cot. He rubbed his wrist. It was obvious the Gerudos would expect him to be able to escape from a simple binding made from rope. What they didn’t expect - and what Link didn’t know, had in fact slept through, after Ganon had exhausted his body in the night - was that The Prince of Darkness had fallen ill. Through an opening in the canvas Link watched two guards run by at astonishing speed. If there were guards stationed outside his tent he couldn’t see them. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t being watched. Taking his opportunity, Link held fast to his restraint with the free hand and yanked the rope towards himself. The post snapped in half and he was able to slide the binding off with ease. Standing to stretch, he noticed the scarf that Ganon had been sitting on the night before. Link grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist, obscuring his member from sight. Then, he whistled a short tune - invoking Farore - and disappeared from sight. 

Ganon was naked, too, when the guards had carried him from the tent. Brehta, bemused, watched her subordinates smirk and shoot glances at one another as they hoisted the great bulk of their Prince onto the palanquin. She had trained them well, and they wouldn’t speak of this, except in the hot springs when they were off duty, so she allowed them their smiles and playful eyes. A particularly thoughtless woman - one who Brehta did not like - dropped a jar at the sight of Ganon’s thick cock lying there in the open sun. Scowling, Brehta motioned for her sisters to clean up the mess and they came running.  
The Prince of Darkness looked like a corpse, lying there on the palanquin in broad daylight. His dark skin - shimmering between green and black - was outlined by the gold threading of the mat beneath him. His eyes and mouth were closed. He was not dead - Brehta checked his vitals twice a minute. Still, it was unclear what had happened to him.  
It was only minutes later after he was loaded into his bed and surrounded by the herbalists did Brehta manage to relax. She paused outside the flaps of his tent to regain her composure. Any subordinates would project upon her the image of a watchful servant, but she was shaken. Ganondorf was her whole world, like it or not. She had staked much on him - at the behest of Tarret. Things were going so well with the boy captured. Their forces were expanding in all directions towards the desert’s edge. Finally, progress was being made. After years and years of planning, and waiting, and training, and praying. Head down in the desert sand, legs high - pointed towards the moon in ecstatic dance, ritual...what was it all for if their Prince could come tumbling down just like that?  
She resolved to send word to Tarret, in the end. Normally she would stoke her mother’s ire for nary a reason...but something was off. Ganon’s behaviour with the boy, and now his sudden change in health. The changes were coming too swiftly to manage. Perspective was needed.  
Brehta’s nerves had begun to settle when she saw the clumsy sister running towards her from the direction of the prisoner’s tent. She was shouting something but Brehta could not make it out. It was only when she got closer that Brehta heard the news that marred the brightness of the sun’s daily promise - its endless gift of light, of hope.  
“The boy is gone!”


	7. Impa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa meets with Zelda and Rhemus in the throne room. The chapters are short so I might just start titling them with the character names *shrug*  
> More writing to come today! Expect the formatting to improve as I get the hang of posting, too.

It was too dark to know for sure, but Impa guessed it was an hour after midday that she snaked her way through the tunnels under Hyrule Castle. She had known the routes through this maze for years, she held the map of it in her mind like a compass, but that did not mean she liked it down here. The Sheikah were used to the dark, certainly. They operated in the shadows, used Deku Nuts to disappear in front of their target’s eyes, performed rituals in dimly lit chambers for generations upon generations.  
Still, thought Impa. Duty and preference do not always walk the same path.  
She would prefer - if she were being honest - to be back in bed. Night time suited her better. But Impa did not become the Sheikah’s representative guardian of the Princess of Hyrule by allowing her preferences to dictate her choices. No, she had put duty before all else, as is expected of the Sheikah.  
Perhaps expected of all great clans, she mused, thoughts drifting to the encroaching Gerudos in the West. Her footsteps were methodical, echoing off the stone, the sound carrying itself for several seconds down and away each branching pathway she passed, while her thoughts were discordant and tumbled around her head. She knew she was getting close - had better bring her attention back to the matter at hand. She recited her centering mantra in her mind - _In the eye of the mirror is another eye_ \- and slowed her steps as she approached the audience chamber from a small door behind the throne.  
“None of this makes any sense to me.”  
Impa paused, hearing Zelda’s voice on the other side of the throne. She hesitated before turning the corner, curious.  
“Really? Haven’t I spoken clearly?” Rhemus, certainly.  
“Of course you have. That doesn’t therefore mean what you have clearly stated makes any sense!” Impa smiled at the Princess’ response. It was a good one. She heard Rhemus laugh.  
“Am I being funny, Father?”  
“No, I suppose not. Forgive me. I simply enjoy your mind, Zelda.”  
“This is no time for enjoyment! Link is captured, according to you. He has been for days, also according to you, and you are just now sending Marlo and a party to reclaim him!”  
“No, Princess. I sent out more than a party. Captain Marlo’s orders are to eliminate the Gerudo threat. Whether or not the boy lives - or, as you put it, is reclaimed - is a tertiary goal.”  
“He is the primary goal!” Impa had never heard the Princess so impassioned, let alone shout.  
“Be settled, Zelda. I know you care for the boy, but to me Link is a symbol, that is all. He represents to the people of Hyrule a hope that evil will be vanquished from the land. Those of us who are required to see the shades of grey between black and white understand this - as you should, my dear daughter. Captain Marlo will lead our forces to victory, wiping out or pushing back the Gerudo forces to the extent that they will no longer threaten Hyrule. Once that happens, Link will no longer be needed to sow chaos among the Gerudo. Which, I think, would suit the two of you better than him galavanting off on whatever folly-filled idea of heroism you’ve instilled in him. I see no argument to this - unless this boy has more to offer us than I am currently privy to. Impa, what do you think?”  
She stiffened at the call of her name but laughed quietly in response. Walking out from her hiding spot, she nodded to the Princess - it was long ago established that someone of her age and status need not kneel, though she would have no problem with it - and looked to the King on his throne.  
“Link is a brave and courageous warrior, Your Majesty. He has served this kingdom well. He would continue to do so, which is why, i’m sure, our Princess is so agitated at the thought of losing him. He is, I might add, quite dashing, too - a winning combination”. She winked at Zelda from beneath her hood.  
Impa had risen early to spend extra time with her appearance, should the King ask her to disrobe again. There was a certain air of authority that her elderly image brought her. While she most often remained hidden under her hooded cloak, there were times the King and Princess had been allowed to see the hooked nose and sagging features underneath. Subterfuge, all. She was old, to be sure. But the anonymous Sheikah that Rhemus had harassed the day before was Impa. This aged disguise was a necessary defense against suspicion, casting an air of innocence and wisdom around her. It was incredibly imperative Rhemus not see through her disguise now that he had seen her true appearance, albeit unknowingly. Whatever trust she had gained from Hyrule’s leaders for the Sheikah would be lost in an instant. She stood to the King’s right and the Princess’ left, equidistant between them.  
“It has nothing to do with his appearance, and I will not be treated like some blushing girl. Link is as valuable to our fighting forces as Marlo - perhaps more - and it is a mistake to dismiss him”, said Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She wore a light green doublet and riding trousers. Her golden hair was pulled back into a braid that fell to the backs of her knees.  
Rhemus waved a hand in response. It was shocking behaviour from their King. Zelda’s eyes widened. Impa stepped into the distance between them, hands wide, placating.  
“Princess, worry not. I have sent a contingent of Sheikah to rescue the boy. This leaves Captain Marlo and his soldiers to tackle the Gerudo problem head on. Be assured, the Sheikah will find him, and faster than a soldier ever could, at that.”  
Zelda’s eyes remained alert but her posture calmed, her shoulders rolling back. Rhemus looked bored. Impa looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her curiosity aflare. Something was so vivid and different in his demeanour that it jostled her. It was a sort of glow, something sexual in nature. Surely King Rhemus was not so easily distracted by matters of the flesh? She had known him to pursue sensual delights in the caverns she had passed on the way here, but it was always in times of peace, in times when matters of the state were not pressing. When there was an issue, Rhemus was attentive. Always. What had changed? She needed to know. Hoping that the Princess was sufficiently calmed, she turned to her.  
“Now, I hope that will be enough squabbling between members of the Royal Family. Forgive my impertinence, but it rankles me to see you treat each other thusly.”  
Rhemus brought his attention back from wherever it had wandered and fixed his gaze on Impa. He was wearing the same tight leggings as the day before, his robe was strewn across the throne’s left arm. His broad upper body filled out every inch of his royal tunic, deep blue and crimson and embroidered in Hyrulean gold. The carved golden crown of Hyrule sat heavily upon his head.  
“Perhaps I was too careless with my words. Forgive me, daughter. There is an issue I called Impa here to address. I would like private conference with her. Is there anything else?”  
His words were polite enough but Impa could still sense his impatience with...ruling? Matters of state? The Princess? She could not tell.  
“No, Father. I ask only that you keep me abreast of any goings on with the Sheikah’s rescue mission, or with the Guard’s movements. I wish to know the moment Link is retrieved. I'm going riding but I will be back for tonight's meal.”  
With that, she curtsied, turned and strode from the room. Her attendants joined her at the door, flocking to her like cuccoos. Impa noted the weight the Princess seemed to carry, as if this blossoming love for the boy was founded in a wisdom none of them could understand. She turned her attention back to the King, walking the few paces to where Zelda had stood.  
“What is happening to me, witch?”  
Impa paled. _So direct._ Praising her hood for the way it hid her features, she lifted her head.  
“What do you think is happening?”  
“No. No games, Impa. I know you witches carry knowledge like rupees. I know you can see things others cannot. It is why I have you here, advising me.”  
“Your Majesty, I see a change in you, but I know nothing of its origins. I was hoping you would tell me.”  
Rhemus stared at her. He sighed and leaned his head into his hand.  
“Use it. Use the lens.”  
Impa looked down at her feet. She had not expected such humility, not after the carelessness he had shown over the past day. It spoke to something weighty, something she wasn’t prepared for. But she had brought the lens - carried it with her always. Pulling it out from the sleeve of her robe, she looked up at him again.  
“Your Majesty is sure? I know that I do not have to tell you how this technology functions.”  
“I understand, Impa. That is part of the problem - I want it.”  
Impa’s heart started beating faster. Holding the lens in her right hand, she pulled back the hood of her cloak with the other. It was a risk - he could, somehow, see through her disguise - but she wanted him to feel slightly more at ease. She was offering humility in return, the wrinkles and sags of her skin laid bare.  
She held the lens out in front of her and looked through it. The circumference was that of a dessert plate. At first, she pointed it at Rhemus’ leg, as a test. She did not think it would fail, but wanted to ease them into the experience. As expected, she could see the bare skin of his calf beneath his leggings. The lens stripped reality down to its essence, highlighting incongruencies or unknown parallels. It made the unreal visible. Tracing its view up Rhemus leg, she could see his wide thighs pooled over the edges of the throne. She cleared her throat.  
“Your Majesty is certain?”  
“Just do it.” Rhemus’ voice was low and husky.  
Impa held her arm out and took a step back so she could see the King’s full body through the lens. He was massive, even in his older years. His biceps and legs were thick, muscled, and lightly haired. His chin was pointed slightly down, as if shy, but his eyes looked up at her, at the lens. He seemed to be reacting to the way it was unveiling his body. She looked - and was proud of herself for waiting this long - at his penis, at the enormity of it and the way it sat between the bulk of his thighs. It was flaccid and heavy, the foreskin barely covered his head. The sparse hairs at the base and on his drooping balls were white.  
“Your Majesty, I...it is good of you..to...you look healthy.”  
Rhemus’ eyes brightened and he rose from his throne. Impa almost took a step back involuntarily, but held her ground, arm outstretched, hand wrapped around the hilt of the lens.  
“What do you see?”  
Rhemus stood with his hands at his sides. He was easily six and a half feet tall. He was still wearing his tunic and leggings but through the lens, he was naked except for his crown. She could see his nipples, just over an inch wide. They were hard, perky. Now that his cock hung down between his legs she could see just how big it was, how it seemed to have a weight of its own, how it swung from side to side with every small movement that he made. She felt her own cock stiffen in response, though it was hidden beneath the folds of her cloak. Bringing her attention to her heartbeat, Impa felt herself refocus on the task at hand. She could feel herself being pulled towards lust, towards desire and its tendrils, but her King had asked her what she saw. She looked, more deeply this time, through the lens. The King’s skin began to shimmer and fade, as expected. She watched as his life force began to seep through a barrier beneath his skin, as if coaxed by the lens. As if it knew there was an audience. Rhemus stood still, waiting. She watched the King’s heart beating and registered the soft, warm glow of his life encasing it. Even through the lens, she could sense it buzzing with energy. She calmed. She forgot how potent the effect of seeing another being’s life force was every time she used the lens. It felt like gaining access to knowledge that few knew about. That there was more to this world than busy streets and riding off to war.  
Rhemus took another step closer as Impa’s face softened into a smile. She was still hard at the sight of him but felt not afraid.  
“I have felt...” muttered Rhemus, “...insatiable.”  
Impa looked puzzled. His life force was intact, glowing brightly, but still he seemed distracted, like a darkness was pulling at him.  
“Insatiable? For what, Your Majesty?”  
Rhemus took another step towards her and Impa noticed a change, looking through the lens. A dark, energetic swirl was pivoting around itself inside of his throat, at the base, above his heart. It swam around as if trying to escape.  
“For life!” said King Rhemus, and then he reached forward and tore her cloak from her body, knocking the lens out of her hands in the process. Before it fell, Impa saw, through the lens, the dark swirl of malignant energy stretch and bloat to fill every inch of his insides, straining to get out. Impa screamed, but the hall was empty. Now he had thrown her disguise to the ground and was looking at her hungrily. Disbelief forced her to stillness, and in the stillness she found a way forward.  
Regaining her Sheikah senses, Impa grabbed the possessed King of Hyrule by the hem of his tunic, reached into her leggings, pulled out a Deku Nut and threw it on the floor.  
The loud crack reverberated through the hall, and they were gone.


	8. Hyrule

There were three ways to travel, in Hyrule. On foot, on horseback, or by song. If you were not a Hylian, Moblin, or Gerudo, you could move faster than most. Gorons could roll; their speed was insurmountable when travelling with a full belly, but they were weighed down to the land. The Ritos, using their feathered wings, could be anywhere across Hyrule within two days’ travel. For this reason they were seen as emissaries, messengers, and generally kept to themselves rather than mingling among the other races. They preferred the safety of great heights. The Zoras were as fast in water as a Goron was on land, but there was only so much water. Wide rivers snaked throughout Hyrule, and they were glad to use these for travel. Each province had smatterings of lakes, except the desert, and the Zora’s Eastern Domain was tucked into the largest of these bodies of water, Lake Hylia. No one knew how deep their cave and tunnel systems really went. Similarly, the Gorons had their run of Death Mountain and the lava systems and underground caverns that ran below.

  
The different races of Hyrule intermingled within Hyrule Castle Town, and amongst the many stables, villages, and settlements that punctuated each province. Their relations were peaceful, but, some thought, only because they each had ample space amongst their relative race’s homelands to spread out. As the Gerudos, led by Ganondorf, pushed out from the desert, the rest of Hyrule’s inhabitants felt the resulting pressure. Tensions rose. The wide open spaces of Hyrule began to fill with conflict. Like a dam breaking open, change happens slowly, and then all at once.


	9. Rhemus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhemus awakens, bound to his bed, after being spirited away by Impa.

He awoke to the sound of scraping along the floor. Opening his eyes, he saw the canopy of his four-post bed above him. Rhemus looked to his left to see the windows to his room open, the curtains blowing in the wind. It was night time. Next, he looked down and saw that he was tied to his bed, and that he was completely naked. Impa stood at the foot of the bed - or, rather, not Impa, but the Sheikah woman he had met the day before.   
Was that only yesterday?  
It was warm in the room, thankfully. His penis was soft but engorged from the heat, draping onto his leg and glowing in the light from the braziers. He looked past it at the woman.  
“Which one is the real you?”  
“Whomever would serve you best, my Lord”. She was wearing nothing but her bodysuit. The Sheikah symbol was emblazoned across her chest in purple. He remembered - in a flash - tearing her cape off.   
“I’m sorry for attacking you.”  
“No need to apologize, my Lord.”  
“Do you know what’s happening to me?”  
“It’s already happened, i’m afraid. You were infected, at some point or another, and it is spreading through your body. Apparently, it is causing interesting side effects, among them uncontrollable desire and obstinacy.” She glanced at his penis.   
Rhemus smiled. Writhing around a bit because his body was sore from lying prone, he let out a large sigh. His legs were held up, tied to the two posts closest to Impa. He was aware that from where she stood, she could see his asshole.   
“Are the restraints necessary?”  
“Unfortunately, yes. Unless you don’t want me to remove the infection.”  
“That depends on the remedy, I suppose.”   
Impa smiled at that. “The lens was shattered in our...altercation. But I was able to see the source of the infection and believe I know how to exorcise it. Do you trust me?”  
“I do, folly as it may be. But first, a request.”  
“You’d like to know more about me.”  
Rhemus nodded, slowly. “I believe the time has come, don’t you?”  
Impa turned and walked to the dresser. On it sat a roll of leather which she began unfurling as she spoke.   
“We are guardians, know that. The Sheikah have always prioritized the longevity of Hyrule. At the same time, we exist outside of it. We are...different. Special. We have been gifted with particular insights that have shaped the way we operate. If regular civilians saw who we really were, we would be destroyed. We are not monsters. We are from the future.”  
Rhemus couldn’t see beyond Impa’s body to the dresser. He watched her finish unrolling the package and pause. Reaching her hands to the back of her waist, she unfastened a clasp and the material of her bodysuit gave way with a snap, revealing her buttocks. Rhemus stilled. She stepped out of the bodysuit which had fallen to the floor. Turning, she presented herself to him, cocking her head to the side. Her long, angular face looked sad. But she was beautiful. Her arms were at her sides, revealing the wide set of her hips, her breasts, and the penis that hung between her legs. The hair surrounding her penis and testicles was silver, like her ponytail. Rhemus felt himself stiffen at the sight of her but was lost for words.   
“We are not of this world and yet we shape it, or at least attempt to, as it shapes us. We are the riverbed that history itself runs through.” She reached into a jar that sat on the dresser and applied a translucent, liquid-like substance to her hands, rubbing it in gently. Rhemus smelled saffina. “We have been given gifts”, she repeated, “but we do not know why. The Goddesses are kind. We are simply following instructions.” She turned back to the dresser and picked up what was, Rhemus now saw, an oblong gem coloured a dazzling gold. She began running her hands over it, applying the liquid substance. Rhemus’ heart began to pound. Impa walked back to her original position at the foot of the bed and crawled onto it. She double checked the restraints before sidling in closer to his crotch.  
“There will be some discomfort, but in the end you will thank me.”   
Impa pressed a moist finger onto his sphincter and Rhemus gasped. Humming, she applied pressure softly and waited. Rhemus relaxed and felt the finger slide in. His breathing was low in his chest. “Good”, she murmured. She began working the finger in and out, massaging the insides of his anus. When her finger met resistance, she pulled it out, reached into the jar beside her, and began again. This time two fingers worked their way in and Rhemus began moaning softly. “Damn, woman…” he said. She laughed. “Be quiet.”  
She pressed into his prostate gently before rubbing her two fingers along it. His breath quickened. Pulling her fingers out, she lubed up the gem again and pressed it to his hole.   
“No,” he said, “it’s too big”.   
She smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Holding the gem against his engorged cock, she tutted.   
“Looks to be the same size as yours. Mighty big, aren’t you?” Her voice had risen and taken on a playful tone and Rhemus realized she was toying with him.   
“I don’t need to be placated. Do what must be done.”  
She rubbed his cock gently before returning to work down below. Pressing the gem into his sphincter, she used her other hand to press down on his navel until he relaxed into the feeling. Wincing, Rhemus felt the rock slide into his ass and spread it open. She pulled it out, lubed it up, and pushed in again. This time, Rhemus felt heat cover his insides and his head fell back. As she worked it in, she continued humming softly. Rhemus silently wished he could tweak his nipples. His cock was rock hard and twitching.   
“Ungh,” he groaned as she slid the enchanted gem in and out of his hole, “please, make it feel good”   
She held the tool in place and stood, turning around and sitting on his chest with her back to his face. Her own cock flopped down onto his navel. She leaned forward and continued working the gem with her two hands, in and out, in and out, while letting her tongue find its way to the tip of his cock. She tasted the precum there and swallowed greedily. Rhemus began straining against the ropes, his body overcome with sensations. His eyes rolled back as she fondled the head of his penis with her tongue. Combined with the dense, intense pressure that was filling his guts with a kind of depraved, ecstatic bliss, he could only gasp and groan in response.   
“Good”, she murmured into his cock. “It’s working”.   
The golden sheen of the gem began to darken as the infection was drawn to it. Swirls of darkness began coalescing within. She began pushing the gem in harder now, she knew intuitively that the infection had to be removed at its root. Rhemus moaned and moaned, curling his body closed as much as he could. She took her opportunity to scoot back and sit her ass on his face, covering his mouth with her taint. With a muttered incantation, she sat up straight and brought her hands to his cock while the gem - astonishingly - continued working in and out of her King’s engorging hole.   
“We’ll know when the job is done”, she panted, working her balls into his mouth.   
Rhemus could feel the darkness siphoning itself from his chest down through his navel, into his guts and balls and out his ass into the gem. One long line of pure ecstasy ran from his hole to his mouth, connected as it was to Impa’s balls. She scooted forward and he tasted her asshole now, ripe and warm. She leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth again, this time working it down her throat until it pressed into her esophagus and she was filled with him. The gem worked furiously into Rhemus’ asshole, tearing it open as he moaned into Impa’s wet hole. His body was entirely aflame, he was burning alive, until he couldn’t take it any longer and he screamed, jaw unhinged, tongue in Impa’s ass, while his prostate pulsed and his cock shot spurts of cum into Impa’s mouth. She was moaning now, too, feeling his tongue in her ass, and pressing his cock into the back of her throat. She felt the cum shoot down into her stomach and kept her throat pressed firmly around his immense girth as it pumped into her. The gem continued thrusting in and out of Rhemus, darker with every revolution, until it was filled with black swirls. It vibrated, then, inside his asshole, and he writhed and shook from the pure pleasure of it. He bucked and bucked and Impa, who was choking on his cock, released it and rolled off of him onto the sheets.   
The disenchanted gem slipped out of Rhemus’ ass with a pop and clattered onto the tiles below. Gasping, Impa’s eyes widened as she coughed up cum onto Rhemus’ chest. With another quick movement, the restraints came undone and Rhemus collapsed onto the bed, spent. He grabbed Impa roughly and pressed her face to his crotch, forcing her to lick up the remaining cum. She licked it up dutifully before resting her head on his chest.   
“The sickness is gone, but its effects may remain, it is too soon to tell. Rest now.”  
Rhemus continued to pant, his body wracked, until it eventually came to stillness. His eyes grew heavy as exhaustion set in. Still, he felt cleansed. The tightness in his chest was gone. Yawning, he felt Impa rise. Sleep was pulling him down, but he held his eyes open long enough to watch Impa bend over - her round ass exposed, the long cock and low balls hanging in between - and pick up the gem. It was a swirl of black, green, and purple. She held it in both hands, staring, then pulled it to her chest so that it rested between her breasts. Rhemus had just enough time to think that it was a strange thing to do with an object of such obvious evil before sleep claimed him, dragged him down to another kind of blackness.


	10. Perry the Postman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry tracks Mord to a cave where they engage in some tender and playful lovemaking.

He crept up to the corner and peeked around it. On the far wall he saw firelight dancing. It was night; he had been tracking Mord all day. He had watched, from afar, how the Moblin hunted, how he splashed in a river and swiped at porgy’s. Then he had followed him upstream to this cave, alone.   
Perry was not used to tracking anyone - he usually had an address to find. All he did was run from village to village, castle to town to stable and back again, and hand off his letters. Sometimes he carried small trinkets or baubles to deliver, but anything larger was carried by the Rito - messengers of the sky. Perry was humble, grounded, trustworthy and solitary. He liked it that way.  
But it had not been that hard to track down the Moblin, really. He had simply gone to all of the places he usually avoided in Hyrule Field - places where danger and violence congregated like honeybees to a flower - until the bright red skin of the Moblin waved out to him across the expanse of a low valley. From there, Perry had simply ran after him - which he was used to doing - making sure to keep a distance. He wanted to deliver the letter when the Moblin was at rest. He wasn’t sure why. Call it hunter’s intuition.  
Though he had hunted the Moblin, he was afraid. Memories of Cren assaulting him dancing along his closed eyelids while he centered himself and took a breath. He felt slightly aroused at the same time he was afraid that it would happen again. This was why he didn’t interact with anyone. This was why all he did was run. But you can’t run forever. So, steeling himself and holding the letter in his hand, he stepped out from behind the corner towards the light.  
Mord was sitting in front of a small fire roasting porgy’s on sticks. Smoke from the fire drifted up towards a hole in the ceiling high above them. Moonlight filtered in, casting a wan glow over the widened cavern where Mord had set up camp. At the sound of Perry’s footsteps, Mord turned around and eyed him up and down.  
“A Hylian? Why?”  
“Hello. I. Uh.”  
“I thought I felt something off. Did you follow me here?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry. It was an accident. Wait, no, sorry, it wasn’t an accident but I have something for you. So I tracked you. Not maliciously though.”  
“Maliciously, huh? That’s good. I’ll pretend to know what that word means. I must have been sloppy for you to track me so easily.”  
“It wasn’t easy, I promise. I’m just..fast.”  
Mord cocked his head to the side.  
“Oh, you’re the running guy, aren’t you? The ones who’s always running around?”  
Perry went red. “Yes. I deliver packages and letters. Right - I have one for you.”  
Mord laughed. “A package?”   
“N-no. A letter.”  
“From who?”  
“A Moblin named Cren.”  
“Oh, Nayru. What does he want?”  
Perry held the letter in his hand but stayed where he was. He was afraid to move any closer.  
Mord cocked his head again. “I won’t bite. Have some fish.” He turned his back on Perry and took the spit out of the fire, resting it on a stone and placing another one in the flames.   
Perry approached slowly. He was hungry and the fish smelled good.   
“Do you often entertain Hylians?”  
“Never. I’d rather harass them. But I understand you’ve done me a favour.”   
Mord lifted the spit with the roasted fish and held it out to Perry.   
“Sit. Eat.”  
Perry closed the gap slowly and sat down in front of the fire, taking the stick from Mord near the base - near his oversized hand, his oversized hands with inch long and quarter-inch thick nails - claws? - on the ends of each finger. Mord continued to appear non-threatening but Perry couldn’t shake his fear. Moblins instilled fear, it was what they did. Had always done. He bit into the fish and chewed. Once the flavours hit his tongue, he was altered.   
“Mm, thanks. For sharing.”  
Mord grunted in response, he had already torn half the fish from the skewer and gulped it down. They chewed silently for a while. Mord finished before Perry and wiped his mouth. Perry noticed his giant teeth protruding from his lower jaw. He gulped down another bite of fish.  
“So, the letter?”  
“R-right”. Perry startled. He reached under the waistband of his shorts which revealed his soft skin and the trail of hair leading up from his crotch - or down to it, depending on your view of the world. Mord stared without shame.   
“You’re sexy” he said plainly.   
Perry balked. Were all Moblins this sexual? Fear gripped him - the thought of another assault. At the same time, though, he was excited. It had been a confusing experience, the sex with Cren. He finished fishing the note from his shorts and held it out to Mord who took it with a wink. Perry hesitated a moment and then took an inhale before speaking  
“Cren thought so too.”   
Mord, who was unfolding the letter, cocked an eyebrow.   
“Oh? He was always a horny one, Cren. But he was so guileless about it. I like to have fun, play games.” He said all this without looking up, as if it were natural for a Moblin and a Hylian to be talking about sexual preference. Perry nodded - more out of a lack of awareness of what to do - and watched Mord read the letter. He, too, was curious.   
“I didn’t know Moblins could read”, he said suddenly.   
Mord tossed the paper into the flames.   
“We can’t. It’s symbols, mostly. Codes. Like writing but different.”  
Mord took the stick Perry was holding and tossed it in the flames, doing the same thing with his own. Then he stood and stretched.   
“W-what did it say? I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t ask. I don’t usually care what’s in the letters I carry. I just..i’m curious.”  
Mord walked over and knelt down in front of Perry, looking up at him. Moblins had big features, big hands and feet, big teeth, but regular sized Moblins were still only the height of a Hylian.   
“I don’t really feel like talking anymore. Tell me, did you like what Cren did to you?”  
Mord began rubbing Perry’s legs, slowly, up and down the inner thighs. Despite himself, Perry began to get hard. He swallowed and then nodded, keeping his eyes on Mord’s.   
“Good. Because i’m even better.”  
With that, Perry watched Mord extend his tongue and press it into his crotch. A wave of hot energy flashed through his body and he gasped. The fire flickered behind Mord’s head which was now bobbing up and down as he lapped at Perry’s bulge.   
“Take it out for me”, Mord muttered. Then, “wait. Move over here.”   
Mord grabbed Perry’s hand and led him to the other side of the fire where a blanket was strewn across a pile of hay on the cavern floor. Perry stood while Mord sat his butt down on it and put his hands on Perry’s butt, pulling him closer so he could lick his crotch again. Perry pulled down his shorts and let them fall to the ground. His member was half swollen and shining in the firelight. Mord licked at the tip gently, circling his tongue around and into the skin at the top that circled the head. It tasted salty. He breathed deeply, drinking it in. Perry was unsure what to do with his hands so he put them on his hips. Another Moblin sucking his dick was no problem with him, now that he thought about it. Now that he was here and it was happening. Besides, Mord was much gentler.   
Mord pushed Perry backwards and he fell into the fire with a yelp. Shouting, he flailed back and forth helplessly until his foot caught purchase on a rock and he pushed and rolled himself out of the flames. In a panic he rolled back and forth repeatedly  
“Is it out?! Is it out?!” he screamed. Mord was laughing - had been laughing since he had pushed Perry - and then he stood up.   
“You’re fine, it’s out.” Perry checked himself up and down and then let his eyes fall back and his eyes close, sighing heavily. “For Farore! Why did you do that?” He was too shaken to continue to be afraid of Mord. He thought briefly of Cren chasing him for hours on hours. He was in the Moblin’s clutches now. Best that he take things slow and plan an escape.  
“I told you - I like to play games. Now get up, I want to suck you again.”  
“Hah! Why would I ever do that? You tried to kill me.” He was sitting up now, patting himself off.   
“I did not try to kill you. I tried to give you a thrill. You were so docile, I was bored. Let me suck you.”  
Perry stared at him from under his furrowed brow and then looked up towards the cave opening high above them. What am I doing here?  
“Tell me what the letter said.”  
Mord laughed. Then he took off his loincloth, revealing the girth of his penis below it. It was very thick and had a heavy foreskin. Perry couldn’t help but stare for a moment but then he set his jaw and looked at Mord defiantly.  
“Tell me. And then i’ll play with you.”  
“Fine. It was a warning.”  
“From him..to you?”  
“No, no. He was telling me what I missed. I got...distracted by some Hylian guardsmen for a little while and it was during the Blood Moon. Blood Moons are when Moblins congregate and perform rituals. Seek out omens. Scry.”  
Perry nodded as if he understood but Mord wasn’t buying it.   
“It’s the time of year where we are able to see through the veil of darkness into what lies beyond. And we use it to plan our next hunts.”  
“And so the warning…”  
“Something’s coming, that’s all he said.”  
“So what does that mean for you?”  
“Dunno. I guess i’ll hide for a while. Try to do some looting.”  
Perry shuffled his feet. He was far out of his depth and he couldn’t stop looking at Mord’s cock.   
“Anyway”, said Mord. “It’s not too important what happens in the future.” He walked over to Perry who stood his ground. Mord was shorter than Perry but their cocks were almost touching. Then he kneeled.  
“No tricks this time. Please,” Perry stammered.  
“No more tricks.” Then he took Perry in his mouth, letting his tongue reach underneath to his nuts. He lapped at them a few times as Perry began to sigh. His eyes wandered over to the fire and something about the memory of its heat made him more aroused. His cock began to harden in Mord’s mouth.   
“Mmm”, Mord mumbled. He pulled back and let Perry’s cock slide out of his mouth, resting the tip on his tongue. Then he pressed his lips into the tip and looked up at Perry.   
“You’re a different colour than other Moblins”, said Perry. Mord nodded, his lips still pressed against the tip of Perry’s cock. “Why?”  
Mord sat back on his feet and started stroking Perry’s cock with his hand. It was wet enough from his spit that he could hear the sound of his stroking.   
“There are a lot of different kinds of Moblins. Maybe you’ve seen some of the big guys.”  
Perry nodded. “Only from afar. Terrifying.”  
“Suppose so. Their cocks are amazing, though.” He fondled Perry’s balls with one hand and continued stroking with the other.   
“I hate how obvious it is, but i’m red because fire doesn’t hurt me. I’m resistant to it.”  
Perry was following along but half of his attention was being drawn to his penis, to how the Moblin was working it like he had never thought to. Rhythmically.   
“Slow down”, uttered Perry. “So your fire trick was, what? Testing to see if i’m fire resistant, too?”   
Mord smiled and let his hand that was fondling Perry’s balls grope underneath to his taint. He rubbed there briefly, feeling the warmth and the short, furry hairs. Perry started breathing harder.  
“Maybe. I just like it, the fire. Wanted to see if you do too.”  
Perry reached out tentatively and held the side of Mord’s oversized head. The skin felt thicker than a human’s, but it was soft, almost pliable. Then, in one swift motion he leaned to the left, grabbed Mord on either side, and heaved him into the fire. Halfway through the motion Mord realized what was happening and started laughing, then he leaned into the joke and fell into the flames with mock surprise. The campfire sparked when he landed and then built up around him. The flames didn’t dissipate; his body seemed to conduct the heat and energize it. Perry watched the fire dart and wave around Mord’s stiffening cock. The tip glistened in the light.  
“I do like it,” said Perry. “I just don’t want to burn myself alive.”  
Mord sat up, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.   
“I suppose I can understand that.” He reached down and started stroking his dick absentmindedly. The foreskin rolled back and forth displaying the thick, round head. It was also red. Perry noticed that Mord was hairless and realized that any hair he might have probably would have burned off.   
“Scoot forward”, said Perry. Mord obliged, shoving himself until he was on the edge of the flames. Then he knelt.   
“What do you want?”  
Perry stepped forward until he was standing inches in front of Mord. He could feel the heat of the flames and he could feel the heat of Mord’s body.   
“Put it in your mouth again”, he said.  
Mord looked up at him with a slight smile. Then he unfurled his tongue and leaned forward, taking the whole of Perry’s cock into his eager mouth.  
Perry gasped. It was so hot. Not quite burning, but his cock felt hotter than it ever had. He felt the wetness of Mord’s mouth and combined with the heat, it felt like a hot bath for his cock. He moaned.   
“It’s incredible.” Mord looked up at him and then closed his eyes and got back to work, sucking up and down the length of Perry’s cock repeatedly. “Mmm, oh, fuck..” said Perry.  
Mord released Perry’s cock from his mouth with a smack of his lips, stroking it a few times now that it was lubed up with his spit. It felt hot in his hands. Or maybe his hands were hot. He looked up and Perry’s head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. Mord smiled to himself.   
“Can I lick your ass?” he asked, still stroking.   
Perry looked down at him. “Um..”  
“Turn around.” He grabbed Perry’s hips and spun him. “Lean forward a bit.” He did.  
Then he spread Perry’s asscheeks and extended his tongue so that it pressed into Perry’s hole. He licked from the bottom of the hole, over the center, to the top. Perry moaned and said “Fuck. Oh my god.” He started forward a little, the heat and pleasure almost too much at once. Then he leaned back towards Mord’s tongue. Mord started licking. He used the flat of his tongue to lick the whole hole three times, then he pressed the tip of his tongue into the center of Perry’s hole. He felt the resistance of an unloved anus but kept pushing his tongue in deeper until the tip was on the other side. He wiggled it around, Perry squirmed with pleasure for a few seconds and then grabbed Mord’s head and pulled him away gently.   
“It’s too much”, he said. “Can you suck it again instead?”  
Mord turned Perry back around and licked the tip of his cock. Then he turned around himself, bending onto his hands and knees in the flames, and pushed his ass back towards Perry’s cock. Perry put his hands onto Mord’s asscheeks and felt the flames warming his skin. He could only hold them for a few seconds before he had to let go.   
“Make sure your cock is wet,” said Mord. Perry licked his hand and then rubbed his cock up and down.  
“I think it’s going to be too hot.”  
“That’s the point.” Mord pushed his ass back so his hole pressed up against the tip of Perry’s cock. It felt like lightning through his body and Perry almost recoiled but instead he pressed into it and let the heat build and travel. Holding his cock, he pushed the tip into Mord’s wet hole. It slid in slowly, and as it did Perry felt the flames in Mord’s guts warming his cock.   
“Ugh, I love this.” said Mord. He was bent down with his head resting on his arms on the ground, his ass raised into the air. The fire leapt up all around him. Perry pulled his cock back a little and then pushed it in farther, feeling Mord’s hole loosen up.   
“Is this okay?” he asked. Mord groaned and relaxed his belly, letting the cock slide deeper into him.   
“I hope you’re going to fuck me hard,” he said in response.   
Perry held on to Mord’s hips and started thrusting. Every few seconds a flame would leap up and graze his hand. Sometimes he would recoil and put his hand back. Eventually his hands got used to the heat and he kept them there, letting the feeling of the fire fuel him. His cock pushed in and out of Mord’s ass easily. Perry bucked his hips into the Moblin, laughing at the sheer absurdity of this moment. He continued thrusting rhythmically, the soft grunts and pants of both of their exertions filling the cave with sound.   
Mord loved the feeling of a cock in his ass. He sometimes spent hours getting fucked by other Moblins. Most were so horny they didn’t wait around for a woman of some other race to appear; a hole was a hole. There were days when Mord would lie on his back and enjoy the sensations of overflowing with cock on either end. When you were full, you didn’t have to think. Not about the next hunt, not about where you had to make camp next. You were just used. It was infinite. This Hylian was different than the Moblins, a bit more hesitant, but Mord could sense his virility. Perry’s eyes were fixed on the sight of his cock pumping in and out of Mord’s hole. They had fallen into a rhythm now; Mord was surprised Perry hadn’t cum yet. They continued panting together, feeling some kind of connection in the space between Mord’s guts and Perry’s penis. The flames continued to dance and lick Mord’s body. Perry was burning up, covered in sweat. He pulled off his tunic and let it fall. In the firelight, his soft body glistened.  
Like a match, Mord had a strike of awareness. He turned his head and looked up towards the hole in the ceiling. There, outlined in shadow, was a figure with a pointed head. He couldn’t make out the details but then it rose, widened, and leapt away into the sky. Mord realized it had spread its wings; a Rito had been watching them. He paid it no mind. There was a certain assuredness that came with being a Moblin. You didn’t have to worry about danger very much. He wouldn’t tell the Hylian; Perry seemed to startle easily. Instead, Mord relaxed once more into the rhythmic thud of Perry’s cock pushing into his pleasure spot. He let the spot fall apart, grow, until it encompassed his whole being.   
They continued in this fashion for most of the night. Perry sometimes rested to drink water out of a nearby basin, but soon enough he would return, kneel, and push his cock firmly back into Mord’s ass. The steady slap of skin against skin and their grateful moans echoed through the cave. They panted like pigs. Birds flew overhead. They grunted, gratefully. Their bellies and bodies were full. The stars shone down, watchful in the night.


	11. Keva and Piffa, the Ritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters! Settling into the world a bit. Hope you like!!!! <3 Bookmark, please! (:

Keva bit down on an acorn, her sharp beak splitting it cleanly in twain. She pushed the morsels back with her tongue and swallowed. She was sitting cross legged with her broad, winged arms flattened towards the ground on either side of her. Chesi had just run off to play, leaving Keva alone to meditate. She had been sitting for about thirty seconds before she reached over to the bowl beside her and grabbed an acorn. She reprimanded herself mentally but then relented, thinking that it was better to indulge distraction at the beginning of a session. It was like take-off; it could be bumpy sometimes.   
As her mind quieted, time expanded - or fell apart, depending on how you looked at it. She floated there for an indeterminate amount of time, listening to the sounds of the wind brushing through the treetops and feeling the steady rise and fall of her feathered chest, when she heard the familiar sounds of wingbeats coming towards her. Within a few seconds the sounds grew louder and when she heard the clacking of his talons on the windowsill, she opened her eyes.   
“You were gone a while.”  
“You’ll never believe what I saw. Where’s Chesi?”   
“She ran off to play. Preparing for freefall lessons, I think.”  
“Good. Listen.” Piffa hopped down to the wooden floorboards that served as the foundation of their small home. Abriva Village was a set of interconnected, sky-high wooden enclosures nestled amongst the treetops of Kokiri Forest. It was one of many such settlements. The enclosures were sparse, housing some cots and cooking utensils along with clothing and trinkets. Most of the living, for Ritos, happened outdoors. There wasn’t much need for a homestead.  
“What’s got you all riled up?” said Keva, as Piffa sat down across from her, holding his wingtips close in unrestrained delight.   
“Well, I was delivering a package to Castle Town, as you know.”  
“Yes, and you took your time doing it.”  
“No, I got distracted. Listen! Not distracted, because this was not...an idle thing. I’m rankled by it, still.” Keva reached her extended wing over to the table and grabbed the wooden bowl of pine nuts and acorns. If meditation was going to be waylaid, she was at least going to snack while she enjoyed her husband’s latest absurd story.  
“I was coming back, and I was to the south of the Field, so you know, pretty close to home, half a day’s flight, if that. But I saw the weirdest thing. You know the Postman, the one i’ve mentioned, the one who’s always running around?”  
Keva smiled and nodded - Piffa had ranted about the sight of this strange fellow often. _Why doesn’t he just get a Rito to deliver his letters?! We’re faster, stronger, and he looks like a goddess-darned fool running around in those little shorts!_  
Piffa stood up and began pacing back and forth. “It’s so strange. He started following this Moblin. I don’t know why. He stayed back for a long time, just watching him, and I was watching them both”, said Piffa, with a smile, “and then the Moblin - who was red, by the way, which, weird? The Moblin went into the caverns that connect to the Grotto. Just the beginning part, though, I don’t think he knew how to get to the forest. But I don’t know. Anyway, the postman guy followed the Moblin into the cave, which - deathwish much?!”   
Piffa’s wings were outspread like he was entertaining a crowd. Keva continued munching and, between bites, said “Okay, so what - I know you didn’t follow them into the cave…”  
Piffa shook his head. “No, i’m not stupid. But I was disappointed, so I flew overtop on my way home and that’s when I saw a small opening with smoke coming out of it. So I landed and looked down and there was the Moblin grilling fish. Pretty regular, though I am curious why the red guy wasn’t with his Moblin friends - don’t they usually travel in groups?”  
Keva shrugged. “I don’t know. Where is this going, Piffa? I’d like you to go get Chesi soon.”  
Piffa nodded. “I will! But listen: I couldn’t hear them, but the postman followed the Moblin all the way to the campfire, and then they started talking. It looked like the guy had a letter for the Moblin, which, again, doesn’t make sense because since when do Moblins send each other letters? But then…” Perry paused, wings on his hips, a slight smile on his face. Keva stared at him.  
“What? What happened?”  
Piffa’s smile broadened. “They started...doing stuff. Like, the Moblin...played with the guy’s..you know. And then he started giving him oral!” Keva was laughing now  
“No way!” she blustered.  
“It’s true!” Piffa exclaimed, hands outstretched, “I swear on the Goddess. The Moblin sucked on the postman and then he pushed him into the fire! But then they _kept going!_   
Keva was beating the floor with her wing and almost choked on an acorn from laughter.   
“What?! That’s...a human and a Moblin?!”  
“I know! They did more, too, I...I watched for a while. It was night, and..honestly, it felt intimate, what I was watching.” Piffa looked sheepishly at Keva, eyes downcast in a vulnerable expression. “At a certain point I felt sort of weird watching but it was...I dunno. I had never seen that before and..” Keva looked at him with concern.  
“What, um...Okay. So, what happened?” Piffa regained his composure and looked at her plainly.  
“I think the Moblin saw me - he turned around at some point while he was getting..um, when he was in the middle or, on the end of..he turned his head and I think he saw me. So I took that as my cue and left. And now i’m here.”  
Piffa sat down along the windowsill he had flown into. With a sigh, Keva walked over to him. She placed her wing on his shoulder and looked up at him from under a downturned head.  
“You’re confused. That sounds like a confusing experience. Can you go get Chesi, please? Thank you for the laugh.” She returned to her meditation pillow as an indication that he should leave.  
“Yeah, sure. I know, it was weird. I’ll shake it off, I just needed to tell someone, haha! Crazy, huh?” Piffa held his arms at his sides and started out the door towards the boardwalk that connected the various enclosures with rope and planks. Keva was ignoring him, pretending to return to meditation, when a thought occurred to her. Another rough take-off.  
“Any news from the Castle?”  
Piffa turned halfway around and spoke towards her with his eyes pointing the direction he had been heading. “Oh, yeah, I mean - I guess King Rhemus is deciding to take a stand against the Gerudos. They’ve sent a contingent to push back against their forces in the desert.”   
Keva kept her eyes closed but nodded. “Strange times”, she muttered. Then she reasserted her meditation posture, resting her wings on her knees and tilting her chin down. She took a deep inhale, indicating for him the end of their conversation and the beginning of the next moment.   
Piffa nodded and continued on his path down the boardwalk, thoughts of bare skin and firelight, sweat and breath mixing into his mind with the duties of his life calling him forward into the present moment. _Confused. That’s one way to put it._


	12. Pakor the Goron at the Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters, Pakor and Tolordo the Gorons. What do you guys think?

The water had a way of making everything disappear. Gorons were always hot - their internal fires, whatever drove them - their heart - churned like a train engine, fueling their mining, their rolling, their brotherly hugs. Indeed, they were a fraternity, the Gorons, and the baths were where they came to blow off steam.   
Pakor’s eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. The hot springs were tranquil today, not much ribaldry. Some days you came here to relax and all you found were roughhousing antics and cannonballs. He heard a Brother lift his head out of the water and was saddened - the stranger had been sucking on his cock. Sighing, he tilted his head forward and opened his eyes.  
“Lockjaw?” he offered. The Goron - who was quite handsome, now that he saw him up close, and not just from across the springs, from where he had signalled to him and he had descended below the water, swum over to Pakor, and started sucking dutifully.   
“Just wanted to introduce myself. You have a very nice cock.” said the Goron, by way of introduction.   
Pakor laughed, low in his belly. “Well thank you. What’s your name, stud?”  
“Tolordo.”  
“I’ve heard that name before. Are you part of the expedition that’s journeying in the deep mines?”  
“I’m the captain”, said Tolordo. He had one arm resting on the ledge that Pakor’s bum was on, his legs were floating free in the water. That was the benefit to the extreme heat and salinity of the springs - even the Gorons could enjoy the freedom that water brought. With his other hand he was playing with Pakor’s cock, rubbing and massaging his low nuts.   
“Ohoho!” said Pakor, with a grin, “Big shot, I see.” He reached out and fiddled with Tolordo’s nipple, dancing above and below the water level. “Truth be told, i’m envious. You must be experiencing such big things!”   
Tolordo nodded. “I’m happy with the placement. You should join, if you’re free of assignments. I would find it a good thing to bunk with you - it can be isolating down there.” Without waiting for an answer, Tolordo lowered himself beneath the water again. Pakor watched through the ripples as Tolordo pressed his face into Pakor’s junk, eyes closed, feeling around with his tongue. He licked on Pakor’s balls for an extended duration. Pakor closed his eyes again and mulled Tolordo’s suggestion over. _The deep mines, huh?_  
After a minute, Tolordo licked up Pakor’s shaft and started sucking on his knob. Pakor grunted and let out a sigh - he certainly was a good sucker. _I wonder what kind of excitement I could find down there with him._   
Tolordo swallowed Pakor’s meat whole, letting the tip press into the back of his throat. He hummed, and Pakor was forced to let out an audible exclamation, so pleasurable was the feeling. He reached into the water and held Tolordo’s cheek gently while he worked. _I guess I could think about it.._ he mused, before letting the warmth of the waters and the warmth of Tolordo’s mouth carry his mind far, far away...


	13. Marlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day and a half after Marlo leaves the castle, he and his men are poised to strike on the Gerudo.

Marlo had heard his brothers in arms complain about the heat of the desert but had never given their whinings any credence until he felt it again for himself. Early expeditions into the desert served as training for army recruits but they rarely saw any real fighting. Hyrule was peaceful, for the most part. At least in this lifetime. Until now. Monsters roamed but life had formed in eddies and byways around it, villages sprang up hidden between mountains or surrounded by the ruins of fallen cities. Monsters had always existed; humans adapted. Those early journeys into the desert had proven to Marlo how hardy the Gerudo must be to live their entire lives out there. He had finished his trainings and left as soon as he could.  
As Guard Captain his duty was to serve Rhemus - his King in more ways than one - and to protect the lands of Hyrule. What, then, if the threat was coming from inside the kingdom itself? The Gerudo had never made plays to advance their territory before, at least not in any history books Marlo had read in his life. It was disconcerting. He was prepared to defend the kingdom entirely; he had simply never expected that he would have to. His entire career as Guard Captain had been spent at the castle and in the surrounding villages, posturing more than anything. It wasn’t that he wasn’t capable but rather that there was not much to do. The higher you rank, the more you delegate. Marlo found it strange that Rhemus sent him personally to drive back the Gerudo incursions but, perhaps, Rhemus was attempting to send a message to Ganon and his harpies.   
Marlo could make assumptions all day and the sun would still bore down on him. All he knew was that he would do anything for Rhemus. Always would have, but before it had been for duty. Now, it was...for something else.  
Peering into his telescope, Marlo saw heat rising off of a small outpost a few miles north. They had travelled, he and twenty riders, from the village across the river behind them. It was there they had camped overnight and it was from here they would stage their attack. Marlo was used to commanding but this was unknown territory. He did not know where the boy was, and he had never fought a Gerudo before. He was frightened, but he held fast to his position. It buoyed him to know that others depended on him. It was what gave him the courage to be a leader at all. That and the faith of his King.  
Sordid memories fluttered through his mind - water sliding off of Rhemus’ back, the feeling of his stubble against Marlo’s lips - but Marlo kept his perception trained through the telescope. The Gerudos were breaking camp, he could see them packing away sacks and pulling down tents. This was good. They would be easier to overtake if they were overburdened with belongings. It would take them longer to reach for their dreaded scimitars.   
Marlo wondered how the Gerudos continued to propagate. There was certainly no shortage of them. As far as he knew, the Gerudos had been around as long as any other tribe in Hyrule. Perhaps longer, according to some histories. But you never knew who you could really believe. Marlo made a mental note to ask the King when he returned.  
If he returned. The telescope was proficient enough that he could follow the women packing up the camp quite closely. Sheikah technology, to be sure. They wore little, the Gerudos. Beaded thongs and braziers that shimmered in the hot sunlight. Some legends said they performed rituals to Din, fasting for days and dancing relentlessly in the desert heat in order to lay claim to the land. Din would protect them, they thought.   
It was possible. But it was also possible Marlo’s band would give them enough of a surprise today to shake their confidence. It would serve the people of Hyrule well.   
He was stalling. Watching the lithe forms of the Gerudos for a few more seconds, he motioned for his second in command. His name was Riven.   
“Got eyes on them, captain?”  
“I do. We’re well poised to strike. What of the men?” Marlo lowered the telescope and trained his eyes on Riven. Rough features, scraggly beard, but piercing blue eyes and big, full lips that belied the man’s gruff and rather uncouth demeanour.   
Riven smiled, mischief in his eyes. “Fooling around some, if I must speak plain. Whoever has the smallest prick has to follow up the rear, that’s the game.”  
Marlo grimaced. “I’ll decide who is positioned where. Tell them to focus, we leave come nightfall.” Riven’s eyes were pointed down in submissiveness, Marlo thought, until he realized the man was staring at his crotch. “Get a good look, soldier. I’ll win that game and still take up your rear, do you hear me?”  
Riven flushed and looked up at Marlo from above a bowed head. “Sorry sir. We were just playing. I’ll tell them straight away.”  
Marlo watched Riven adjust the hem of his trousers and sulk off back to the group sheepishly. He was used to ribaldry and bawdiness among the men but nothing so brazen as this before. It fascinated him, aroused him and distracted him in equal measure. He lifted the telescope to his eye again, trying in vain to ignore the growing bulge in his pants and the way it made him long for Rhemus’ touch.


	14. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with lil' Linky.

His feet floated two inches downwards and he landed on the sand. A bust of Hylia carved from sandstone was in front of him and it looked worn down. Link had been here once before, had touched his forehead to Hylia’s and prayed, and was from then on able to return to her with a song. A song he had learned long ago.   
Wrapping the sheet more closely around him, he tucked one end into his waist and it held firm. The sun shone down on his taught, toned muscles and sandy hair. Raising his hand to his brow, he checked the sun to get a sense of the time - around midday. The sun felt good on his bare skin. He paused a moment to luxuriate in the feeling. Things at the Gerudo outpost had escalated quickly, and he was still feeling the effects of being restrained and debased. Even if he had enjoyed the taste of Ganon’s ass. Even if..  
He shook the thoughts away and turned around to where he knew the small oasis would be. Small patches of grass sprung up around the pool of water and these were dotted with small cactus plants, their colourful flowers sprouting on top. Walking towards the water, he let the sheet fall - tucked it on top of a cactus, sticking it into a needle so that it would stay - and walked quickly into the water. It was neither warm nor cold but Link found it refreshing. Walking to the middle, he crouched down so that the water would reach his neck. Here, he floated, feeling the water buoy his small body. He felt it moving the bits of his genitalia, indulged in the sensation of being caressed by nature, thanked Hylia once more, and dunked his head under water.   
Submerged, Link cleared his mind. As the water cleansed his skin he let his thoughts drift outwards until they dispersed. From this empty space he reoriented around his goal; kill Ganon. For Zelda. The Princess was emphatic - he must die. Link did not know what Zelda knew, not in its entirety - but he knew enough to trust her. It was difficult to be one in a long line of ancestors, a character in another person’s story. He felt the weight of it often and while it was stifling, he was also thankful for the role he was able to play in shaping history. Thankful for the gifts he received, for what he was able to accomplish. Thankful for Hylia and her path.   
Link expelled his breath in a stream and pushed himself to the top of the water, breaking the surface with a shout. Pushing back his hair from his eyes, he floated there for a few more seconds, letting the feeling of water again come to cleanse him. If he was not careful, he could stay here all day.   
Suddenly, from below, he heard a queer sound. It was far off, but it sounded like wind chimes. Tinkling. He looked down into the water but could see nothing; the bottom of the oasis eluded his eyesight. It was dark. The sound began to grow louder and he swam to the water’s edge, unsure of himself. As it grew he crawled out onto the sandy dune that housed the oasis and sat facing the water. The sun warmed his back. It was not a frightening sound, but it didn’t make sense to him. So he waited.  
Eventually the water began to gurgle exactly where he had been, at the center. Ripples began flowing outward from that spot until a beam of light shot through the center of the oasis from below and into the sky, where it dispersed about thirty feet into the air. The beam widened and within it Link came to see a figure - a woman, sitting there amid the light in the middle of an oasis in the middle of the desert.  
Her features came into focus. Long, burgundy hair. Supple, curvy limbs. Big, round breasts that cascaded down onto a tummy that sagged down below her navel, obscuring her crotch. Her legs were folded beneath her, she sat like a siren. Diamond coloured eyes sat in the middle of her face surrounded by dark eyeliner. Her long hair fell down her shoulders, splayed out across her tits, her shoulders, her back. Some of it dripped with water and some looked dry as day.   
Link got to his knees, then, and looked up at the figure expectantly. He had long ago given up any attempts to be tough or knowing in the face of Hylia’s messengers. She looked to be a Great Fairy, but Link had no way of really knowing until her great laughter echoed throughout the desert. A small sand hare scurried out from its burrow and found hiding somewhere else. Birds left their shaded enclosures at the sound of it and flew off, away from her. She was otherworldly.   
Link could feel that he was erect but he would not look down, would not give his attention to the pullings of his desire. Instead he continued to look at her, tried to find purchase in her sheer eyes and gentle face.   
“Little naked boy, what have you gotten yourself into?”   
Link shivered. Her voice was all-encompassing, he felt it behind and beside him while he watched her lips move. The sounds did not match the movement of her lips; it was ethereal. Link’s mouth fell open in an attempt to explain himself, but he stopped, unsure of what to say. She laughed again, brushing one lock of hair from her breast to behind her shoulder. The fullness of her nipples radiated in the daylight sun.   
“I have nothing for you except some clothes. Don’t be expectant. I know every time you see me or one of my sisters or mothers or wives you receive a gift, some type of boon, but I am not so kind as them. I live in the desert, can’t you see that? I’m all dried up from millenia spent squeezed between a rock and a hard place. Aw, look at you. So adorable.” She made a small gesture with her hand, closing the fingers together like a conductor finishing a measure of a song, and Link felt a wet and gentle pressure surround his penis. It was like a Chu Jelly had glommed onto his dick. Gasping, Link steadied himself with his hands on the sand, pulling into the grains in an attempt to ground himself.  
She laughed again and pursed her lips.  
“Some Hero. Can’t even stand a little milking.” She turned her head to the side, seemingly bored. The feeling continued to rhythmically tug on Link’s cock and he was grunting, now. Within seconds he felt cum shoot from the base of his cock and he moaned. Instead of landing in the sand, it floated upwards towards the Great Fairy. At the same time, some garments appeared within the stream of light and started floating towards him. Link’s cum floated upwards until the Great Fairy caught it with her hand, holding it there and looking at it. A small brazier made of gold and ruby landed at Link’s feet along with a scimitar and veil, similarly embroidered. Regaining his senses, Link attached the veil behind his head and affixed the brazier to his chest. For his bottoms he walked over to the cactus and reattached the sheet he had left.  
“No no, that won’t do.” The Great Fairy had paused from licking up Link’s cum from her hand to eye him ruefully.   
“Try this.” Again, a bedazzled undergarment inlaid with gemstones floated towards him. Taking the underwear, he pulled them up his legs until they snugly formed around his taint, buttocks and genitals. He adjusted himself slightly and looked up at her.   
“That’ll do. Well, listen, I think you know what you are to do. You are on the path, as always. Thank you for your seed, not that you had much of a choice. I get so insatiable when I haven’t fed in a long time. The desert sands do get lonely sometimes. Please, return to me sometimes and make an offering. I promise I will appease you in return.”   
She smiled and laughed. Then she dove forward out of the light, splashing into the water. When her body submerged itself the water began to glow and shimmer. It coursed around the edges, splashing up against Link’s ankles. Within seconds the water stilled and the light was gone. Link was alone on the sand again. He looked down at his outfit and flexed his muscles. The sun was beginning its descent and it shone off of him. The brazier glittered. His cock felt warm in the panties she had given him, and he suspected the gems that these garments were inlaid with held some kind of magical potency he was unaware of. He hoped, anyway.   
He stripped off the sheet and laid it at the feet of the bust of Hylia, taking a flower from a nearby cactus and placing it gently on the blanket. He tucked the sheet into the base of the bust so that it would not blow away. Then he turned in the direction of the setting sun and started walking towards the Gerudo outpost, back the way he had come from, scimitar in hand, to continue on his path and kill Ganondorf.


	15. The Village on the Edge of the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doo doo doo doo doo, war!

The strap wouldn’t hold on her rucksack, the binding had loosened over the past couple weeks and now it was useless. She fiddled with the clasp for a few seconds, trying to tighten it, until it fell apart in her hands and she groaned. Everything was falling apart.  
Brehta understood she was being dramatic but she also felt the need to indulge in her frustrations. There was no one else to vent to. Ganondorf was still unconscious, though his attendants seemed somehow confident he would recover. Link had not been found and it still made no sense to her how he had escaped in the first place. The guards who had been watching his tent had been stripped of rank and sent to the homeland in disgrace where they would beseech forgiveness over a period of time through menial labour and gruntwork. Perhaps if enough time passed Din would give some sort of sign that they weren’t incopetent cretins, but Brehta wouldn’t bet on it.   
She stabbed her dagger into the bag, ripping a hole into it in frustration.   
She had given the order that Ganondorf’s original order that they move on Hyrule Castle was still in effect. He may be incapacitated, but he would expect their goals to continue unabated. He did not lead unequivocally; he gave orders but these orders were coloured by Tarret’s machinations as much as his own proclivities. There was a larger arc to their story, the bends and curves of their actions, the starts and stops. And they had started, so they weren’t going to stop.  
Still, it was frustrating. She had no other word that could describe her rage. Her thoughts turned turbulently in her mind: _What is wrong with him?!_   
Their forces were packing up camp. Night had fallen and they would depart as soon as they were finished. They were close to a village, it was just over a nearby river that bordered the edge of the desert. It was the furthest East the Gerudos had ever been, as far as she was aware. But push they must. It had thus far been quite simple to occupy whatever settlement they had come across in their expansion. This village would be no different, even if it held a connection to Hyrule at large where the towns further into the desert had to rely on their own resources for longer periods of time. No, the village would give in quickly. They would raid it for resources, rest briefly, and continue onward.   
Each new settlement was left with a pregnant woman or young mother. Their push was fast moving, but the idea was that the Gerudos would occupy these lands for a long time to come. They were planting seeds. And she had no fear of running out of bodies - a steady stream of Gerudo warriors continued like a line of ants from the homeland at all times. The rest of Hyrule - save perhaps some few daring Ritos - had no idea how densely populated the far reaches of the desert truly were. And that is what would work in their favour.  
These thoughts calmed Brehta’s mind somewhat. She realized she was caught up in the details of leading, in the small setbacks. Their plans were still in place, things were moving as they should. Like a grain of sand in an hourglass. 

She decided to stay back with Ganondorf’s litter and let her second-in-command lead the invasion. This way she could protect their Prince in case anything went wrong. It paid to take precautions. Brehta walked behind the foursome who carried Ganondorf, his large frame covered overtop with an awning draped in deep fabrics. They hung over the sides, obscuring his body from onlookers. Still, she could see the dapples of moonlight shining off of his skin. He really was some kind of beast. His size scared her, excited her, made her feel weak and strong at the same time. It was good to have him as their leader, in the end. She had to admit to herself that her thoughts did dwell on what it must be like to be one of the mothers of his children. These women were bestowed, with honour and with his seed. Their copulation was ritualized, on the open sand on the nights of the Full Moon. Blood Moons were more potent, but they had to increase their numbers. Even once a month was not enough for Ganondorf; he wanted more heirs.   
Her thoughts snapped back to attention as she watched the front of their force walk through the front gates of the village. She saw lights inside the small, low buildings. People inside their homes, cowering. The Gerudos were not violent unless they had need to be. Still, people were scared of them. And rightfully so. It can be unsettling to suddenly witness the raw power of a people you had previously relegated to a special corner of your mind, of the world. What would people really do, she thought, when they realized the Gerudos were strong enough to turn Hyrule into something completely different?   
Their force was large enough that they could simply walk into the town’s centre and start making demands. The inhabitants wouldn’t have much of a choice. The rest of their outpost had split off to the north towards another settlement there. Brehta didn’t like narrowing their forces, but such decisions had to be made the further into enemy territory they encroached.  
Once she was certain the town was filled with her sisters, she motioned for the litter to move to the center of town. She followed, meeting the gaze of the people in their homes. Most looked scared, or scornful. Some looked uncertain, which she understood then as a type of fear. She did not know what she did not know.  
Reaching the town’s center, where there was a small well and some carts arranged in a circle that must be some kind of daily market, she surveyed the scene all around her.   
“People!” she shouted, her voice echoing in the vacancy of the night. The only sound was torchlight and the shuffling of feet.   
“We have come to use your space for our operations. You will not be harmed - unless you resist. Orders will be given by my sisters and they must be followed. No conflict is necessary. You will begin to see how we are changing things for the better.”   
Brehta heard a laugh and turned towards the sound, incredulous. It was Riven. She was stunned. How could he be here? She had sent him to Hyrule Castle years ago. He was outfitted in a guard’s uniform, which was their goal - to invade their forces with secret spies - but why was he here? Unless..  
Brehta wheeled around to face the way they had come.   
“Sisters, scramble!” she screeched.   
Forty men on horseback rode towards them at speed, their bows drawn.   
“Release!” yelled the man at their helm. He held a sword and shield; the shield had the symbol of Hyrule on its front.   
The square erupted into chaos; several sisters began wailing their battle cries, pulling scimitars from their scabbards and darting for cover. Several were hit with arrows, screaming and falling to the ground. The foursome holding Ganondorf’s litter jostled him, unsure of which way to go.   
“The opposite side of town!” Brehta hissed, and pulled her bow from her back. She nocked an arrow and fired it at the horsemen’s captain. The arrow glanced off his shield and he charged for her. Wailing, Brehta leapt to the side, springing down onto the post of a fence - then she pushed off, leaping into the air and spinning overtop the charging horseman. With her free hand, she jabbed an arrow into shoulder as he swiped at her with his sword, narrowly missing her arm in return. The man yelled in pain and continued past her. Brehta landed on the ground, knees bent and head cocked in readiness.   
The litter had begun moving towards the other end of town but the horseman and several of his compatriots followed. Her sisters were dancing around the men on horseback, clawing at the horse’s knees and screeching at the men’s faces. Most of the soldiers were unphased but some were jostled by the Gerudos’ ferocity. Brehta ran after Ganondorf only to be stopped by a man walking into the path in front of her. It was Riven.  
“Child! What have you done?” she commanded. Riven laughed again, his haughtiness returning to Brehta in a flash. He had always been impudent.  
“Whatever works”, he shrugged, and pulled out his longsword. He was outfitted in chainmail but had no shield. Brehta dropped her bow and reached behind her to pull out her dual scimitars. She rocked back and forth, knees bent, one sword raised above her head in an arc, the other held below - a scorpion in the sand.   
“I am sorry. We must have failed you, and that is unforgivable. But so are your actions.”  
Riven grimaced as Brehta ran towards him, swiping overhead towards him. He parried with the base of his sword, the force of which knocked her back. He was powerful. Gerudo training plus whatever capabilities the Hyrule Guardsmen possessed.   
He charged straight at her, which she misconstrued as obvious, but his sheer force knocked her off balance as she attempted to fend him off. The sword’s reach outmatched the length of hers and it was weighty. She had a moment to glance at Ganon’s litter pushing towards the edge of town amongst the firelight. She could not tell if the fires were there before, or if they had sprung up in the chaos. This night was not going as she had planned.   
She had no choice. She dropped one sword and, pulling her blower from within one of the folds of her pants, she pointed it at him and gave a powerful burst of air to send the sedative dart at him. Riven barely registered what was happening before it struck his neck and he stumbled over, unconscious. Brehta shook her head and ran after Ganon.

Something about the night was charged with a current of electricity. There are legends that speak of how lightning was given as a gift to the Gerudos, but few believe them. Still, how does one account for the magnetic attraction between two bodies, or three, or four? What pulls them together and what pushes them apart?  
As the soldiers and Gerudos fought, they lashed at each other with words. Some spat, some yelled. Animalistic urgency overtook their fighting and they began grabbing at each other, reaching for the other’s body, grasping for something to hold on to, to suck, to scratch, to lick.  
One soldier removed his chainmail and walked towards a threesome of Gerudos, battling back to back. They laughed as he approached and knelt down in front of them. He begged them to feed him, to give him their milk. Smiling, one did so. She bent forward and placed her breast in his eager mouth and he began to suck. He moaned, and she reached down to play with his growing cock.   
The two other Gerudos looked to the soldiers that surrounded them. Around the square, some soldiers continued to battle, and some stopped. Those ones removed their clothes, laid down their arms, and displayed their cocks. Some of the Gerudos continued fighting, too. Whatever spell was cast was a ripple through the night that only some could feel. It was as if half entered a dream, or trance. One woman was on her knees before a soldier, slobbering on his cock. From behind another took her, pushing his cock into her tight pussy. She moaned into the cock she was sucking, her tits bobbed back and forth as she got fucked.   
Piles of bodies began writhing overtop and around one another, their genitals salivating for one another. The guards began sucking each other as the women fondled each other’s breasts. Tongues met tongues, tongues met hard pricks and wet holes. One woman pressed her finger into a soldier’s taint, pushed into his hole and licked on his cock. Another bounced on a brutish soldier’s dick while he laid on the ground, licking the ass of his friend - his brother in arms. Balls were draped across faces, dropped in waiting mouths. Tits were sucked, slobbered on, nibbled. Cunts got fucked, punished, pushed into with throbbing cocks. Men fucked each other, pounded each other’s assholes, slobbered on each other’s taints. The bodies rolled together, slimy, covered in spit, until each was electrified, gyrating, awakened, intensified.   
All of their bodies found each other and they came together, the fluids leaving one body and filing another. With pleasure, they moaned. They continued to suck, to grope, to feel. Cum coated their bodies. They panted. Their tongues fell out of their mouths. They were on fire.   
And then the spell was broken, and they woke up. The men dusted off their clothes and put them back on. The women wiped the cum from their legs and slipped into their braziers. Each person picked up their weapon where they had dropped it, and then they continued fighting. 

With a scream, Marlo pulled the arrow from his shoulder.   
“Damn the Goddess!” he yelled, and threw it to the side. His horse whinnied empathetically and charged after the litter.   
“Link!” he shouted after them. The four Gerudos carrying the litter would not look back, their focus intent on their path in front of them. Marlo was unsure of what was inside but it was obvious it was precious cargo. He did not know why Ganon was not leading the forces. He did not understand anything about the desert, or these stupefying women.   
“LINK!”   
The litter stopped, the four Gerudo’s hesitating briefly before setting it down on the dusty trail beneath them. They were on the edge of town, opposite the way they had come in. Beyond them lay the open desert, and far into the distance, the hills and valleys that led back to Hyrule Castle. The sight buoyed Marlo as he pulled up on his horse in front of the litter.  
“As Captain of the Royal Guard and on Behalf of His Majesty, King Rhemus of Hyrule, I hereby order you to release the boy Link from your clutches and return him to us. Furthermore, you must cease your encroachments upon innocent settlements and speak directly with King Rhemus about your future as part of Hyrule Kingdom. He has summoned your representatives to the castle.”  
A deep laugh emanated from the litter. Marlo watched an enormous hand pull aside one of the curtains. A dark, naked beast walked out slowly, his long red hair trailing down his shoulders, colouring his broad chest, his toned navel, and framing his foot long cock. Marlo’s throat dried and he felt stricken with fear. Suddenly, he thought of Rhemus. _My King…_  
“The boy is gone, apparently. It is a disappointing turn of events, but we will make do. We found him once before and we will find him again, rest assured. As for your King’s invitation…” Ganon crossed the distance between the litter and Marlo’s horse in a few strides. Standing, he was as tall as Marlo on horseback. Marlo could not speak. The rumble of Ganon’s voice made his guts turn liquid. He felt precum pooling in his pants. _Not now…_  
“Well, I think I will take him up on it. I was intending on visiting the Castle, anyway. Under different pretenses, certainly, but perhaps this is for the best. I would rather not, in fact, take the country by force if I didn’t have to. It would be much simpler if Rhemus would be so kind as to hand it over to me without a word of protestation.” Ganon smiled and laughed, his belly reverberating. He reached out - Marlo flinched - and stroked the mane of Marlo’s horse. It whinnied softly and pressed its head into Ganon’s chest, who laughed softly.   
“Gentle creature. What are you doing all the way out in the desert?” He looked up at Marlo then, who still could not speak. Summoning Rhemus in his mind, Marlo looked across at Ganon’s eyes, level with his own. They were golden, inviting, and terrifying.  
“I do not know what you want. Or why you want it. Destruction - for what? But I will..tell Rhemus that you agreed to come. If you agree to do no harm. Lay down your arms.”  
Ganon’s eyes cooled. “Brave little man”, he purred. He reached his other hand out - it was the size of Marlo’s belly - and stroked Marlo’s leg.   
“I’ll bet Rhemus has all kinds of fun with you, doesn’t he?”  
Marlo blanched, and got hard. Ganon eyed his cock and giggled.  
“Indeed! The Captain of the Guard and the King of Hyrule. Lovers in the night. How absurd.” Ganon pressed Marlo’s cock between his forefingers, rubbing up and down.   
“I understand, however. You are a tasty little morsel, and Rhemus was always fucking horny. He..” Ganon trailed off. Looked to the side. Marlo saw the Gerudo who had been organizing the invasion running towards them.   
“Looks like the fun’s over. Listen, tell Rhemus I will come. It is long past time that we spoke. And I will pause my advances”, Ganon smiled, “and the advancements of my armies, until we have spoken. I suppose I owe him that much. After all we’ve been through.”  
Marlo’s brow furrowed, confusion set plain across his face. Before he had time to inquire, the Gerudo ran between them.  
“Ganon! You are awake. What happened?” She looked up at him.  
“Thank you for taking the lead in my stead, Brehta. You performed well. Please, pull back, though. Plans have changed.”  
She looked at him with apprehension.  
“I will explain it all later. Make moves.” Brehta nodded sullenly and turned to begin amassing her troops. Ganon looked back towards the litter.   
“Well, i’ve just had a thought. You are wounded, Captain. And there is no reason we cannot travel to the castle together. Come, why don’t you join me on my litter? My herbalists work wonders.”


	16. Riven the Turncoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little check in with mysterious Riven

Someone was poking his shoulder. Consciousness came back to him in a rush but he couldn’t yet open his eyes. Searching, he tried to remember what had happened. There was a fight…  
“Are you alright, Mister?”  
Riven opened his eyes and saw a young girl sitting beside him. She was holding a dart in her hand. _Right. She drugged me._ Riven tried to speak but found that his throat was dried up. Coughing, he sat up. People were milling about; townspeople, no Gerudos..  
“Yeah”, he managed. He took the dart from the girl’s hand. “What happened?”  
“You were asleep and this thingy was in your neck so I pulled it out and now you’re awake.”   
“No, I mean what happened here? With the Gerudos? Where are they?”  
The girl shrugged. “They left all of a sudden. Same with the other ones, the men with swords. Except you.”  
Riven continued looking around. People were cleaning up the village, but she was right, all the fighting was gone. It must be close to morning; he could see a faint light to the east.   
“Thank you for rescuing me”, he said to the girl, looking at her knowingly. She smiled.  
“You’re welcome! Where did your friends go?”  
“That’s what i’d like to know. Did you see what way they went?”  
She pointed in the direction Marlo and their contingent had come the day before, from Castle Town, over the hills and valleys. _Back home._  
“And the Gerudos?”   
The girl’s mouth turned down and she pointed in the opposite direction; the way the Gerudos had come, from the desert.   
“Those ladies are scary”, she said. Riven nodded.  
“Which way will you go, sir?”  
Riven picked up his longsword from the dirt beside him. Then he stood, brushing the sand from his tunic and hair. He looked towards Castle Town and then towards the desert. Brehta had seen him. And his Captain would be wondering where he was. Other people’s desires and expectations rained over his thoughts. He shook his head. _Where will you go, sir?_  
Where indeed.


	17. In the Palanquin

He was aroused, he couldn’t deny it. This Prince of Darkness was so much like his King - strong, broad shoulders, long hair that ran down his back like a lion’s mane, big hands - the only difference was their colouring. Where Rhemus was pale and blue eyed, Ganondorf was dark-skinned and amber-eyed. Like honey. Marlo was avoiding them.  
“How long have you been Captain of Rhemus’ little army?” Gandorf was eating grapes. Marlo thought it ridiculous, the image of this feared beast of a man lounging in the buff methodically popping tiny fruits into his mouth, crushing them with a satisfying crunch. His lips were wet.   
“Seven years. How long have you been...Prince of Darkness?” Marlo struggled to find the words. Not only was this ludicrous, it was dangerous. He had no idea what Ganon was plotting or why he had invited Marlo into his caravan. Sure, they were both heading towards the castle. But why together? Perhaps Ganon wanted to capture Marlo, keep him as hostage and parade him in front of Rhemus in exchange for some prize. The thought made Marlo’s stomach curl.   
Ganon laughed. “Since birth, I suppose. I do not remember being told that I was, but when you are surrounded by women and you are the only male, you get a sense that things may be different for you. And then the rituals started.”   
Marlo met his eyes then. They were like the center of torchlight - the low burning. He cocked his head to the side, curious, but Ganon waved a hand.   
“We aren’t here to talk about me, though I find your candor amusing.”  
“What are we here to do?” Marlo managed.   
Ganon smiled. Instead of answering, he popped another grape into his mouth and sighed with his mouth closed, chewing. Marlo’s eyes found their way down to Ganon’s cock resting between his legs. It was massive, he had noticed the night before, but now he was close and very afraid. At the same time, it turned him on. He thought briefly of having Rhemus inside of him - riding his cock through the night, how their pleasure had met and exchanged pleasantries - and couldn’t fight the stiffening of his cock beneath his breeches. Ganon took his free hand and started fondling his nuts idly, stretching the skin and rolling back the foreskin to reveal the pink head. It stood out against his dark cock, Marlo couldn’t help but think how much he wanted to taste it. Automatically, he began to crawl over to where Ganondorf was lounging.   
“Good”, the Prince murmured. He continued to stretch and play with his cock until Marlo closed the distance between them - then Marlo bent his head down to lap the tip of Ganon’s cock lightly. He felt like he was under a spell. He did not want Rhemus to know about this.   
“Don’t...tell..” he whispered, before putting his whole mouth around the head of Ganon’s cock. Ganon hummed, the rumble reverberated deep in his belly as his head fell back. Marlo worked his mouth around the tip in circles, lubing it up, as Ganon continued moaning softly.  
“Who would I tell? Your precious King?”  
Marlo removed the meat from his mouth, pressing his lips to the tip by making a pouty face, and looked up into Ganon’s eyes, who reached up to run his fingers through Marlo’s hair.   
“If you do well, this will be our little secret.”   
Marlo smiled slightly, cast his eyes down, closed them, and continued sucking. The tip of Ganon’s cock pressed into the back of his throat and he felt full of yearning. Ganon continued playing with his balls, enjoying the feeling of stretching the skin out, tugging on them. His other hand continued to run through Marlo’s hair, or hold his head softly. It fit neatly into his hand. The sound of Marlo’s sucking continued unabated while the palanquin rocked them back and forth. Again, Ganon did not care if his guards heard what was happening. He had begun to realize that his body was a weapon just as much as his sword. If men could be manipulated this easily… he thought.  
“I can’t imagine Rhemus and I will ever come to an agreement, so it is quite generous of me to go and listen to his request. I’m sure you are aware that I want Hyrule, all of it, and not only because it has been foretold that this will happen. I simply want it. My desires are in line with the prophecies that my mothers scryed for me. Whatever Rhemus wants of me...well, he would need to be willing to trade all of Hyrule for it. But do not worry, I won’t attack the castle while I am there. I will leave my armies at a distance, hear his words and...well, we will see what happens then.” Ganon looked down at Marlo who was continuing to suck on his cock as if it were giving him his life. “Perhaps you will be able to help us find some common ground. I see where you have gotten your skills from. You know, we met once, Rhemus and I. It was a long time ago now, but I remember it well.”  
At this, Marlo stopped sucking and looked up at Ganon. His hand wrapped around the top inches of Ganon’s cock and worked the spit up and down.   
“A story for another time. Ask your King about it.” Ganon motioned for Marlo to continue sucking, so he did. He enjoyed the salty taste of the Prince’s penis, fed his tongue under the foreskin to taste as much as he could. Licking his lips, swallowing, Marlo let out a gulp of air.   
“You taste good,” was all he could muster.  
Ganon smiled, wide and bright. Then he picked Marlo up under the shoulders with ease, lifting him onto his own chest and belly. He kissed Marlo, tasting his own cock on the man’s lips and tongue. He could feel Marlo’s hard cock up against his belly. Ganon released him and Marlo went to work sucking on the dark, round nipples of Ganon’s chest. Ganon continued to hum, and reached his hand into the back of Marlo’s trousers. The pert buttcheeks felt perfect in his hands and he leaned his head back while his fingers began to slide between them.   
“Good little runt,” Ganon growled. “Lick me until we get to the castle.”   
Marlo could only moan in response, mouth full of salty skin and longing.


End file.
